El Tigre  Twilight
by RoleplayStoryMastersEandL
Summary: Manny and Frida somehow end up in a different world, meeting a strange family calling themselves the Cullens. What are they really, and what will become of Manny and Frida? CONTAINS MANNYXFRIDA
1. Chapter 1

Edward hissed under his breath, keeping his head low as he moved across the sunny room. Ignoring Emmett's previous comment about Bella's decision. He kept his mind focused on his thoughts in case any stray thoughts were to escape his mind, and kept silent.

Manny Rivera was walking up the street looking for crime, but finding a lack thereof. Normally he would have stopped a villain by now, but considering the shortage of thievery, he decided he would commit some crimes himself. He smirked to himself and spun his belt buckle, a large T painted on it. With a large roar, he transformed into his alter ego, El Tigre. He lowered his eyebrows, scouring the area for things he could steal, or someone to terrorize.

Manny snuck around a corner, making sure no one would hear him. The spurs on his boots made the faint clink that scared him. He saw an innocent passer by, counting out his money on a park bench. He extended his grappling-hook hand, and grabbed a corner of the building nearby. Once on top, he scanned the angle that it would take to land on his head... Without a second thought, he jumped off of the building, landing on a different guy. This one had bronze-colored hair and looked like he needed rest. Manny stood up slowly, brushing himself off.

He backed up a bit, noticing the striking features of this tall boy. He waved a little with his claws, and then retracted them quickly. "Heh heh... Sorry about that, man." He said, embarrassed. He looked up into the hard face of the stranger, smiling nervously.

The light touch on Edward's cold hard skin infuriated his mood. His head snapped backward looking down at the small odd boy smiling weakly up at him. His face didn't soften; all that was on his mind was Bella's wonderful figure and how she might feel without him there. His nose flared and took in a heave, thinking how to take care of the situation. He smoothed his face with hard hand, and leaned down at the small low life in front of him. "I'm in quite a hurry right now." He grinned after the first sentence, making his cover better, "What would you be doing in this part of the forest?" He straightened his back to look past his back for one quick moment, and then turned back to the confused little boy.

Manny stared up at this stranger, confused. "Just, uh... Wandering around, you know... Stuff like that..." He lied, rubbing the back of his head with his arm. He didn't want this person to know what he was really doing- villainy.

Edward kept his face still when he read what seemed to be human's choice of movements and his thoughts. He half smiled as he heard the part about "villainy". He looked up at the sky washing his humor away, "Well, please be careful, there are" Edward chuckled a bit about to mention Jacob, but decided not to tell the wanderer about the dog then coughed making his sentence sound broken, "rumors about attacking animals here." He smoothly reached into his leather jacket's inside pocket to grab his sunglasses only worn about twice from Alice's "donating". He flipped the glasses on in a regular human's time, remembering the boy standing in front of him. He grinned at him half-heartedly and turned around, walking at a slow pace.

Manny frowned at the stranger's warning. He hurried after him, trying to match his pace. "But, I'm not afraid of any animals... I'm El Tigre!" He proclaimed proudly, roaring loudly to impress the stranger.

Edward frowned angrily of the delay. Not turning he continued without sounding anything at all bothered, and chuckled a bit before starting, "Well," he sighed under his breath picking out the right words to say as he walked toward Bella's house, "just be careful, anything can happen here." His laugh of irony filled the thick air of the forest, and he quickened his pace just slightly so he wouldn't notice.

Manny stopped in his tracks after the stranger's laugh. "Bye then..." He said, watching him walk swiftly away. He sighed heavily, grappling up onto the building once more. He was now headed in the direction of his own home. He needed to call his best friend, Frida, to figure out who this guy was- friend or foe?

Edward read the boys mind, and chuckled under his breath as he left. Feeling that he was alone, he flashed away in a second and appeared at Bella's porch in seconds. He stood in his normal pose when he rang her doorbell. And waited for his love to answer his call for her. He smiled thinking about his previous conversation he just had. Just then he lifted up his head, seeing Bella's joyful expression appear in his face. He flashed a movement too fast for her to see. But in less then a second she was against his cold chest. She was comforted in this position and stayed this way, until Edward ran upstairs, cradling Bella in his arms. He smiled down at her as he set her down on the soft bed they now lay on.

Manny had reached his home, and returned to his normal self. He walked in, calling out. "Dad? Can I use the phone?" He asked, not looking at the retired superhero.

"You're not going to use it for nefarious deeds, are you?" Rodolpho asked his son, worried that Manny would become a villain just like his Grandpapi.

"No, just to call Frida." Manny replied, shrugging. Seeing his father's nod, he went to the kitchen. He picked up the phone and dialed Frida's number quickly.

"Hello?" His friend's voice rang clear through the phone at last.

"Hi, Frida." Manny replied.

"What's up, Manny?" Frida asked, smiling into her end of the phone. She loved it when she received calls from her best friend.

"I had this weird talk with this guy... I don't know. It was kind of like he something wasn't right with him... He was talking all OLD like. He didn't look much older than 17, though..." Manny explained, frowning.

"Really... I think I've seen that guy around..." Frida started, and they engaged into a conversation.

Edward clutched his arms around Bella's waist gently, and grinned seeing her beautiful face meet his. Her expression faded as she scanned his face. He kept his grin and pulled her hair back behind her ear, reading her face, "It's nothing, Love." he murmured into her ear as he closed in toward her neck slowly. His hands moved down her neck down to the back of her back, tracing the trail where her delicate spine was. He felt her shiver and shifted his hands down to her waist too quickly. But he saw Bella's smile and hugged Edward's chest. Edward took in her sweet smell, admiring every moment of it. Noting that soon it wouldn't be like that anymore. He tightened his grip on her but made it comforting. And he rested his chin on her shoulder gently, "everything is alright." he whispered again reassuringly.

Manny hung up the phone, relieved. He had finished his conversation, but it seemed like Frida had more to say than she did. He sighed and made his way toward his room, thinking about the guy he'd met earlier today. He sat on his bed, now focusing his mind on Frida's tone. She'd been unusually timid, afraid to say something almost. He dismissed it as anxiety, and smiled to himself as he lay back on his bed.

Bella's smile filled Edward's mood with happiness. Seeing her happy was the only thing he wanted at the moment. He didn't want to rush her decision yet, thinking back at what Emmett was complaining about earlier today. Smoothly Edward moved his hands up to hold Bella's face between his hands, so they couldn't escape his gaze. She frowned immediately, "No."

Edward chuckled half heartedly, "Love," he murmured quietly, moving his expression to make it less serious, "think about it." he finished with his velvet voice musing in the air.

Bella's stubborn face was gray in the evening light. It made Edward nearly think she was sick, but made that thought go away right after it was in his mind.

Bella's hands were struggling to get away from her angel's grip she stuttered along the way, "I-I WANT it Edward!" her voice was light to Edward's ears, but he enjoyed them ringing like a soft bell in his head. Bella could hear his low laugh, and her face looked angrier now, stubborn, "Seriously."

Her struggling stopped and so did Edward's humor, he sighed, thinking of a better way to convince her out of this situation.

Manny stared up at the canopy part of his bed, wondering now why Frida had been so discreet on the phone. She was trying to tell him something, but then again he didn't know what. All he needed to do was decode what it meant. He thought about what she had said earlier.

"Meet up with me at the arcade... I need to talk to you... Meet me there..." She'd said in a small voice, smaller than when she'd been talking previously.

Although he didn't know what this meant, he had to find out. He'd have to wait until tomorrow, to see if Frida had remembered to go to the arcade. Manny fell asleep quietly, thoughts fogging his mind.

Bella's face froze stubborn, but she could tell that Edward wasn't at all happy either. She knew that everything that she was doing was frustrating him more than anything in the world at the moment. Bella sighed, and as she did Edward's face gained a bit more of color, thinking that she was giving up. But that was not the case, Bella heaved in and out slowly before she opened her mouth to say anything, "I... want to make a deal." She bit her lip waiting for an answer, and looked down on the bed, afraid to see Edward's reaction.

Manny stretched and woke up, dissapointed to see that it was only 7:30. For some reason he wanted very badly for it to be the next day. He kept thinking that tomorrow was the day he'd figure out Frida's little secret. What would she say? He had no idea and it bothered him. He decided it was time to watch the moon rise in the sky. It was his favorite time of the day, the start of night. He opened up his window, and turned into El Tigre without a roar. He climbed out, jumping until he was in full range of the moon. He stared into its openness, sighing to himself.

Edward's face was relaxed, but not entirely, his muscles were loose but the dark circles under his eyes suddenly grew darker. His eyebrows were furrowed together,

obviously wondering what to say next. Then his mouth lifted up into a kind smile. "Try me." He was wondering how well Bella would be able to make a deal. Her eyes were once again focused straight into Edward's melted gold eyes.

She bit her lip again, picking out the correct words to make Edward not resist,

"You...can..." she paused and her voice trailed off then became louder when she started again, "postpone! Th-th-the vampire thing..." she looked down at the bed, of course, afraid to see Edward's last reaction, "If... I get what I REALLY want." She looked up with the corner of her eye, then back down.

Manny woke up yet again from his half-sleep. He had come inside again, and dozed off several times. He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. He glanced at the clock, which read 1:00 AM. He groaned now, dragging his feet off of the bed. Slowly, he forced the rest of his body off, and stumbled over to the radio next to his bed. He turned it on, keeping the volume as low as possible. A song started playing in a quiet voice. _"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours first. Let's compare scars, and I'll tell you whose is worst."_ It sang, and Manny closed his eyes, absentmindedly tracing his finger along the thick scar he had there.

Edward's marble face was frozen, and listened to every word Bella's mouth came out with. His mouth formed a smile at the corner. And he chuckled loud enough that Bella heard. Her eyes were narrowed now. Angry at his reaction, "You don't even know what I want." she accused.

Edward lifted his head up higher then lowered it as his lips formed the words flowing out of them, "Try me." He mused again in the air. Thinking anything would be better than having making Bella into a vampire HIMSELF. His hand fell to her waist, and cradled her in his two arms, "Try me." he repeated, velvet as possible.

Bella's sigh made all the fun in Edward, his grin grew bigger. But as she bit her lip once again, he leaned in toward her, thinking this would comfort her emotions. She refused this offer, and turned her head to face the ground beside the bed.

Edward's forehead revealed wrinkles as his eyebrows were raised. His eyes still focused on Bella as her eyes flickered at Edward's pale face, back to the floor. She wasn't entirely sure how to explain this matter.

Manny woke up to finally see the light of morning spilling through the open window. "Dang, should have closed that on my way in..." He muttered, rubbing his eyes. He hopped out of bed, feeling well rested and refreshed. He closed the window, and then stretched his limbs in an attempt to wake up his still tired body. Manny headed down the stairs, seeing his father and Grandpapi sitting on the couch. His dad had a cup of coffee, and was reading the newspaper. "Morning, dad." He smiled cheerfully as he slid down the rest of the banister.

"Good morning, mi hijo." Rodolpho said, not looking up from the newspaper. He sipped his coffee quietly.

"Hey dad, can I go down to the arcade today? I'm meeting Frida there." He asked, walking towards the door.

"Yes, Manny. Just be careful. The news says that El Oso has been seen a lot lately. He was last seen in calle porqueria." Rodolpho replied, frowning.

"I will, papi. I might even catch him on my way there!" Manny smiled heading out the door.

"That's my boy." Rodolpho smiled, turning to Grandpapi.

"I still say he will be a villain." Grandpapi remarked, shrugging.

And with that, they started into their usual banter about Manny's future as El Tigre.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well..." Bella hesitated. She reached up her hand to slowly touch Edward's face. He grinned, but seconds later he winced. Thinking that he might break her trying to kiss her again. Bella's breath heaved, not approving his reaction.

"No," she began nervous she might make the wrong move, "this." She shifted both her hands down by his chest, slowly and carefully, thinking he would get the idea soon. She didn't meet his gaze as minutes passed.

Edward pursed his lips to form a deep black line guessing more than a couple of things but he pushed Bella away with one gentle cool hand. She winced dropping her hands.

"No." He stated. His face was still, and serious gazing into Bella's eyes. She was staring right into them, thinking what part of what she had just done, made the stars in Edward's eyes go away.

Manny turned into El Tigre, jumping off of the roof of the building his house towered on. He grabbed the corner of a different structure mid fall, flipping through the air to land on it. From there, he began his trip across the city, jumping on the rooftops of buildings and such. He saw calle porqueria up ahead, thinking that he should really stop on the way to defeat El Oso and bring him back to the cárcel, which was only a block away from the arcade where Frida was waiting.

He finally made it to the worst street in Miracle City, landing with a scowl on his face as he caught sight of El Oso running down the sidewalk. The villain was carrying two large bags of loot. Manny ran out in front of the thief, smiling oddly. "El Oso! Drop those bags!" He demanded loudly.

"Why should I, mang?" El Oso asked, frowning.

"Oh, I don't know. Because of THIS?" Manny exclaimed, lunging forward. He extended his claws, slashing the bags out of El Oso's hairy hands. Then, he kicked him square in the jaw, sending him flying all the way to cárcel.

Manny smiled triumphantly and headed towards the arcade once more, thinking again of Frida's tone last night on the phone.

Bella's words came out as a weak whimper; she knew Edward would read as a fake beg, "It's all I want, please." Her gaze never left his as time passed. Edward's mind was flowing with too many things already and this decision hit his head too hard. He shook his head slowly in small motions, making sure Bella would read them.

His mouth was about to explain more about why, but he stopped himself. Remembering how stubborn Bella was, and would wait later until explaining; at the right moment.

His hand brushed against the soft skin of her cheek, "No, please." he murmured quietly emphasizing the last word teasingly, in luck when Bella laughed at the weak humor in Edward's system.

Manny jumped off of the building swiftly, landing on the sidewalk in front of the arcade. He turned back to normal, then looked right and left, searching for Frida. She was sitting at the top of the long staircase, her head in her hands. He couldn't see her face, so he climbed the stairs quickly, finding himself out of breath at the top. "Ahem." He cleared his throat, hoping to get Frida's attention.

Frida lifted her hot, wet face from her hands. She could not remember why she was crying, only that she was looking into the eyes of Manny, the cause of her anxiousness. She gulped, wiping tears from her eyes hastily. "Um... Hi?" She sniffed, hearing her voice come out groggy and distorted.

"Are you okay, Frida?" Manny asked, concerned. He wondered if these tears were for him, but he couldn't imagine what they'd be about.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I guess..." Frida's voice trailed off and cracked in a strange way. A sign of weakness in her mind. She didn't want to seem powerless around Manny; it just didn't feel right.

Manny cocked his head to the left, raising one eyebrow doubtfully. "Mhmm. Really." He said, sarcasm seeping from his voice.

Frida sighed, knowing that she'd been found out. Her heart leapt as her friend sat down next to her on the step, obviously concerned about her feelings. "Well, there's this... Concert I was supposed to play, but they canceled it." She mumbled, looking down at her feet that she shuffled uncomfortably.

"Hm. Too bad. I would have loved to hear you play, Frida." Manny remarked, looking straight ahead.

"I even picked out a song and everything... And..." Frida trailed off, putting her face in her hands again. "It was going to be for you."

The morning light shone through the window, and made Edward's exposed skin shine and glitter like diamonds. His eyes rested on Bella's sleeping head, keeping watch after her through the night, not leaving one second of time off of her. The most precious thing in his life.

Bella's head lifted up and felt dizzy as she moved around more, the blood rushed down from her head and quickly spread. Her eyesight cleared and saw the beauty in front of her laying waiting for her, still gazing at her calmly.

"Good morning, Love." He whispered. Hearing this voice was heaven to Bella, as her memories flashed back remembering how she felt when Edward had left her lifeless. It was only until Edward's hands were around her calming her with his smooth strokes in though her hair, when she realized that she wasn't breathing. She let her breath flow out and start regularly again.

Edward's face was close to my head, weaving his fingers through my strands of hair. Small tugs made me want to take a shower. I looked up at his shining face, "One human moment." My voice cracked in between the words, and came out almost broken.

He laughed halfheartedly, and answered lightly, "I'll be here."

I fled the room, feeling the need to run back and feel his grasp around me once again. But I needed time to think about last night. Some time to think about how to convince him.

Manny was taken aback. "Um. Thanks." He remarked quietly, looking down at his hands. He twirled his thumbs a bit, uncomfortable because of Frida's rare bad mood.

Frida took her head out of her hands, half smiling. "Your welcome." She said, even softer than Manny's comment.

They locked eyes for a moment, looking away quickly. Frida blushed, hiding her face with her sky blue hair. Her heart pounded against the inside of her chest, not knowing what to say next. She took off running down the stairs, afraid to see Manny's reaction to her escape.

Manny sat there, dumbfounded. He'd never thought the discussion could end up like that. It was so strange seeing Frida act this way, but as he watched her run down the stairs, he wondered if she'd been hiding these emotions the whole time. He winced back, remembering the pain he must have caused her when he went undercover pretending to date Zoë Aves.

The warm water felt nice against my skin. And the soap trickled down my legs as the water rushed down my body. Everything felt nice, even the feeling of Edward's grip was in my head. Loving every moment of last night, like I did with every night. I took in a deep sigh and closed my eyes as I turned the shower off, and stepped out of it, drying the water drops off of my skin.

The blow-dryer's whistle of air facing against my ear was irritating. But it ended soon. And only after about 15 minutes I was out of the bathroom. I walked quietly back to my room, knowing already, that Edward knew I was out. I grinned.

When I entered the room with my new clothes on Alice had bought for me, I jumped into Edward's arms on the bed. He looked uncomfortable, and I knew he was going to say something.

"I'm going to leave," he began, his voice was lifeless, "I'll be back before night." He ended reassuringly and stood up careful not to make me fall. My face looked distorted, I knew that. And he comforted he with a quick peck on the cheek. His lips were hard, not soft as last night. I knew something was wrong.

Frida sat on the curb, a bit too close to the cárcel. She heard ringing in her ears, but assumed it was just the thud of her own heartbeat doing this. As she sat there, tears dripping down her face, she thought of Manny's concerned expression from earlier. He really cared for her that much? A lump rose in her throat that she desperately tried to swallow but to no avail. The memory of his face was there to stay, and she kept thinking about him, her cheeks turning redder by the second. This was half from blushing and partly because of crying.

Suddenly she was-literally-yanked back to reality when someone picked her up by the back of her collar and spun her around. She gasped in fear as she came face to face with one of Miracle City's worst villains, Sartana of the Dead. Behind her was her gang of esqueleto banditos. She gulped, smiling nervously into the eye sockets of the evil-doer.

"Ah, Frida Suarez. You're coming with me. I suppose your little amigo El Tigre will be coming around, eh? I'll dispose of him when it's time." Sartana sneered, waving her free hand behind her back to signal to her banditos to take Frida away.

Frida took in a deep breath of air. "MANNY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, before a bandito covered her mouth.

Manny lifted his head slightly, hearing Frida's call for help immediately. "Frida!" He exclaimed. "EL TIGRE!" He yelled out, changing into his alter ego with a growl. He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the screams.

EDWARD's POV-

I felt horrible leaving Bella with a face like that. When everything right before that made her so happy. But I had to think away from that idea that she had. And there was one other problem that I had to figure out about, but wasn't as interesting to me as Bella. But I thought again, thinking that anything that has to do with Bella is the greatest thing on earth. I sighed under my breath. I was half way in the forest back to the house. Nothing would change if I just got rid of this one problem...

Carlisle was standing next to Esme holding her waist against his, when I entered the sunny room. They immediately faced toward me when they heard me come in. I could tell they were concerned for me, their eyebrows were pulled together and raised up. But there were two problems in my head, and maybe I should get rid of the smaller one. The big one...was too big. My expression changed when I switched problems. This one was too easy to take care of.

Everyone noticed my change when my voice came out, "Carlisle, I found a wanderer yesterday, on my way to Bella's house." I paused, thinking how to explain the part about how different he was, but the pause was less than a second before I made my mind, "He looked too different, he might have just been some little kid playing in the woods. I mean-" I was calm, but Carlisle's hand went up stopping me.

"'Kid?'" He repeated, cautiously.

I shrugged carelessly, "Yes, but he looked too harmless. He was just playing around."

Carlisle sighed, "I knew it." he said under his breath. It was loud enough for me to hear. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, waiting for an answer. Knowing he had too much time on his hands.

Manny skidded around a corner, stepping on his tail on the way. He stopped briefly, clutching it to his chest. "Owowowowow..." He mumbled, blowing on it. He remembered that Frida was the most important thing at the moment, and he raced for Sartana's base. He began to sweat as a green flare appeared around him. This only happened when he concentrated, or was going very fast. He finally found the lair, and stopped abruptly. The green flare disappeared. He scowled up at the extremely tall walls. This place was heavily guarded.

Frida landed with a thud on the floor of a cell along the wall of Sartana's base. She sighed as the iron bars closed into place, trapping her inside. Suddenly, she heard a rustle of spurs, and then she knew El Tigre was nearby. She smiled slightly, making sure Sartana couldn't see. Her best friend would rescue her in a matter of moments.

Edward's expression turned into a curious look. He focused on Carlisle's thoughts, concentrating on what the problem was. All he could make out was that this problem could become bigger than he thought. Carlisle was thinking really fast at the moment and Edward gave up and decided to wait for Carlisle to explain it himself.

His sigh gave Edward the clue that he was going to start, but it also made him nervous on how this boy could be such a problem. All he wanted was Bella to be safe. He would stop this problem whatever it was.

Manny scaled the wall quickly, entering the lair by digging a tunnel into the building with his claws. He landed on a large pile of loot, and Sartana whipped her head around to face him.

"El Tigre... So nice of you to join us..." She grimaced, motioning to Frida's cell. Manny saw her hopeless expression, and he was enraged, he leaped at Sartana, roaring. His claws missed her by an inch, and she blasted him with a strum of her mystic guitar.

Frida watched in horror as Sartana picked up Manny's limp body and aimed her guitar straight at his face. "Goodbye, Tigre." Sartana sneered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, don't hurt him!" Frida yelled, thinking of a plan on the spot. "You could haul us to Manny's place! Then you could defeat White Pantera and Puma Loco, too!" She said, hoping that Manny's relatives could overcome Sartana.

"Hmmm... That is an offer I can't refuse... Trato." Sartana agreed, smirking.

Frida gulped as she was helped into the death wagon that Sartana had hooked up to two esqueleto horses. They whinnied and stomped, and the minute Frida and the unconscious Manny were loaded in the back, they took off with Sartana for Manny's house.

"People from places far away from our world could be coming into this world." Carlisle confessed without another second of stalling.

Edward scoffed in astonishment, "That's impossible Carlisle. There aren't other worlds out there, are there?" Edward knew that the answer to that already but, it was too late to stop what he had just said.

"Edward, we're vampires." Carlisle sounded as if that were a conclusion, but he continued, "I haven't told you a lot about our history." He looked around the room, "All of you." He nodded toward everyone, motioning them to come toward him.

Carlisle let go of Esme's waist and leaned against the wall that was behind him casually, "There are some places where space can bend and where other worlds, far away from ours can almost interact with ours in a split second." He reached his arm out above him diagonally pointing up at the patch of clouds past the glass walls of the room.

Edward's face was frozen, but he also could understand how this was possible.

Manny regained consciousness slowly, seeing Frida's nervous face, her hair flowing in the wind. He blushed a bit, sitting straight up and looking in front of him.

"Wh-where are we?" He stuttered, looking around now.

Sartana turned around and grinned. "We're going to your home, Tigre. For a... Party." She cackled.

"Frida, what did you do?" Manny asked, lowering his eyelids to her.

"Geh?" Was all she could reply. They headed swiftly for Manny's house, and passed a patch of clouds on their flight. Manny looked over the side of the cart, seeing a many-windowed house below. With his cat-like seeing abilities, he thought he caught a glimpse of that guy he'd landed only a day ago. It seemed like months now.

They sped along, nearing a certain fate with every foot they traveled. Manny gulped, wondering how his papi would react to him bringing a super villain home.

EDWARD'S POV-

I followed Carlisle's motion and carefully eyed the clouds in the sky as he continued, "The time the space gets bent, lasts for however long it wants. It stops when it stops..." his voice trailed off as my mind played tricks on me. I thought I saw a faint image of horses and a wagon moving. He squinted his eyes more, concentrating on these people's features and why they were the ones appearing.

Carlisle's voice appeared in his hearing again when the information he wanted came up, "The place it starts bending in is completely random, I'm not sure entirely how this procedure works exactly..." I left the rest drain out of my head as I realized the boy he saw last night was facing another girl now, he looked frustrated, but in the smallest way. He looked more, flattered.

Manny smiled inside, knowing that Frida cared enough for him that she would go out of her way to save him. Although he didn't really remember what she'd saved him from. He smirked a little, but then the horses stopped by the patch of clouds as Sartana tried to figure out where they were. Manny turned and could faintly see the guy he'd talked to. He turned to face Frida, but he was still wearing the smirk. Frida noticed it and smiled. "What is it?" She asked.

"I thought about how you... Cared about me enough to save me..." Manny blushed, smiling meekly. He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

Frida merely leaned in, and turned Manny's head around to face him. She closed her eyes and they kissed for a while. Sartana turned.

"HEY! What are you two doing back there?" She asked angrily.

Edward's and everyone else's attention was entirely on the noise they had heard right at that moment. Horses-hooves-arguing. The Cullens kept quiet, until Carlisle spoke again, as if nothing had happened, "That might have been why that boy looked so strange, Edward." His finger pointed directly on top of him, "Your visitor may be back." He grinned teasingly. Emmett's laughter was like a roar in the glass house. And Jasper laughed with him, not with as much might as Emmett's.

Edward didn't seem surprised. This was probably another thing that could happen in his immortal life. He couldn't decide to do yet though. Whether to head back to Bella, or stay here and figure the problem himself. But he reminded himself that he reassured Bella that he would be back before night. It was only 9am. He had time, it was always right to him to fight the problem before it grows.

Manny pulled back, surprised. "Oh, uh... I don't know..." He muttered, looking down at his feet. "Were we doing anything, Frida?"

Frida just gazed at Manny with half-lidded eyes, smiling. She looked like she was off somewhere else, or back in the moment when they had kissed. She sighed contentedly before falling over in her seat, unconscious.

Manny looked down at her, embarrassed. "Um..." He turned his attention on Sartana, and why they had stopped. "Where are we?" He asked, looking around. He saw the many-windowed house that he'd seen before. At once he knew that inside was the stranger he'd seen in the forest.

Sartana sighed, looking from Frida to El Tigre. "Just a pit stop. My esqueleto horses need to rest here." She explained, motioning her bony hand towards the stomping undead horses.

Manny gulped and nodded, wondering if whoever was inside with the stranger had noticed their landing. What would they do if they found out what was going on? As he turned back to his normal self, he helped Frida back into her seat.

Frida opened her eyes slowly. "...Huh?" She was very confused, and could only remember the kiss that was just moments before.

Manny smiled, glad to see that Frida was awake. "We've stopped. Sartana's horses need a rest. But y'know that guy I was telling you about?" He said, whispering to her now.

"Mhmm." Frida nodded, mesmerized by Manny for a second, then snapping back to reality. She was pleased to find that Manny was part of her reality.

"I think... This is his house." Manny finished, frowning.

"How do you know?" Frida asked, confused.

"I saw him when we were flying back there... It was weird." Manny explained, looking down at the windows that hid the stranger.

Edward sighed, and ignored the fact that his family members were laughing at him. He wanted to get rid of this idiot who had bent space, to get to Bella before dark. He flashed away in seconds. And stood in front of the undead horses casually, with no expression on his face; but anger swelled in his body.

He gave another sigh before he accused the little annoying brat, "What are you doing in our world?" his eyebrows raised up in question, "Bending space doesn't seem like something a kid like you could do." He said calmer with small humor hidden in his voice. He saw the boy's face turn angry. Probably for interrupting his other conversation, but also with curious eyes. Edward grimaced, remembering that this boy didn't know what he was talking about. He thought through this, and decided to get Carlisle and his family up here to help him out. So these people could see that they were harmless.

He shifted his weight to the right side of his body, and cocked his bottom jaw, thinking how this would turn out, "Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper," he called lightly, knowing they could hear him from down there already, "I need your support here." he left off softer. Then flickered his eyes from the three odd-looking people back down at the glass ceiling.

EDWARD'S POV-

They appeared by his side seconds after his call. Carlisle's face was welcoming, but Jasper and Emmett's were covered in curiosity and cautiousness. Edward's didn't change at all, only annoyed. He waited for Carlisle to start talking before the boy could.

"Welcome to our home," he started, his hands were out open by his sides, as if he was feeling the breeze come at him, "I see you have landed here." He chuckled, "Please, we leave you in no harm." He nodded his head down, making his promise true. His pale white hand wandered the air until his finger pointed at my face.

I stiffened, "These are my sons. Edward," he paused and moved his finger pointing at Emmett and Jasper, introducing them. I nodded toward the strangers with the most welcome I would give them.

"My wife, Esme and daughters, Alice and Rosalie are down in the house making lunch." Carlisle's hands were in front of him now, about to introduce himself, "I am Carlisle." he smiled lightly, "Welcome to our world."

Manny cocked his head to the side, confused. He could see the pale figures perfectly, but he didn't really believe they could exist. Were they really this... Perfect? He put his head straight up again, trying his best to smile at the welcoming people. "I'm Manny Rivera." He introduced himself.

Frida snapped out of the trance she was in, staring around at the gorgeous boys, and poked her head out in front of Manny. "I'm Frida Suarez!" She blurted, grinning at the guys.

Manny could tell Sartana wasn't happy about this interruption. She knocked him and Frida out of the cart, flying away swiftly. Manny sat rubbing his head lightly. "Ow..." He muttered.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett laughed at the childish behavior under their breath. But Carlisle turned back at them, warning them with his golden eyes. Jasper's emotion filling gift welled in Edward's body as he felt kinder than before. He winced.

Carlisle turned back at the two who had just been kicked off of the wooden wagon then chuckled in amusement, "Well, I see some do not take our welcome." His eyes trailed that the wagon had left, then landed back on "Manny" and "Frida", "But, I also see, that you two are completely innocent of this matter." He wavered his hand over at them, beckoning them to follow them, "Come here with us," he grinned welcomingly, "we mean no harm." he repeated.

Emmett took one step forward. His hands in his pockets, then raised them both beside his head, as if he was about to be arrested, "We mean no harm." He looked back at Jasper and laughed halfheartedly. Edward smirked.

Manny brushed himself off and stood up. He frowned slightly, seeing that these people were teasing him. They wouldn't be so mocking if he were El Tigre at the time. He thought better of changing into his alter ego; it might scare them too much. He smirked inside, imagining what they're dumbfounded faces would have looked like if he had. He actually smiled, and followed the one called "Carlisle". He seemed to be the only one who didn't enjoy making fun of him.

Frida, watched angrily as the boys taunted Manny. She was very protective of her friend, so she followed him and stuck her tongue out at the boys. After that she walked behind Manny and Carlisle silently, afraid to look back at the boys' expressions. Especially Edward's. She thought he was so serious... It was intimidating almost. She gulped and continued on.

Emmett bared his teeth as Frida looked away, angry now, but barely. Jasper grinned seeing the two kids follow Carlisle. Edward laughed hearing the boys thoughts, grinning at the irony. He put his hands in his pockets and flashed back in the living room, before the others. He leaned against one of the walls he was close to casually, and smirked reading on more of the kids' thoughts.

Emmett and Jasper were next to Edward in only a couple of seconds, and smirked as well as Edward shared the boy's thoughts with them.

As Carlisle entered the room, he glared at the three boys, reminding them that the two strangers did not know of their powers. The three merely shrugged. And as Manny entered the room, a flash of images reminding him of Bella brought him to a stop of reading the kid's mind.

He took his hands out of his pockets and walked over toward Carlisle, "I'm going to check up on Bella." He said loud enough for the kids and everyone else to hear. Then he flashed a glance at Manny, thinking he might have done something to Bella.

Carlisle read this expression and replied with a concerned tone, "They probably didn't do anything Edward." He flickered his eyes toward the boy, "Bella will be safe." He paused, before he proceeded, "For now." He winced, and frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward shoved past Carlisle, not caring if it was rude or not. He wanted Bella safe. This problem was almost over and Bella would see this problem if she wanted. As long as she was safe. And he would make that happen.

He quickened his pace out the door then sped like lightning through the forest making it to Bella's house in a matter of seconds. He smiled and knocked lightly on the door. It opened quickly and Bella's eyes filled with excitement faded. She knew why Edward had returned so fast, and she frowned at the thought.

"Bella, Love, there is one small problem." He grinned, "Small enough for you to see." Bella's eyes brightened with even more excitement, and Edward enjoyed that. But would be cautious at all times.

They reached the house in a matter of seconds, after Bella had left a note on the refrigerator, telling Charlie she would not be home to make dinner. She laughed hopping off of Edward's back. And kissed him on his cool cheek. Thanking him for the opportunity she rarely had. To see the "danger" that she was in for. They entered the house after a matter minutes, detailing every part of the way this would work out. How they would act. Bella nodded after almost every sentence.

As they approached the kitchen, Edward held onto Bella's waist firmly, warning her and himself of what might happen. Carlisle smiled, while introducing Bella to the two kids. Bella greeted them happily, and Edward smiled along with her.

Manny smiled and nodded at the girl that walked in with Edward. He thought this girl was very plain, and that it stood out against the seemingly perfect people that surrounded him. He grinned slightly, thinking of what great food the girls could be preparing. After all, they must have amazing cooking abilities.

Frida smiled and waved at Bella, watching her face closely. Her intuition flickered. They were together, Edward and Bella. It was obvious because of the way Edward held onto her waist. But it also seemed like he was protecting her. And he was looking straight at Manny. Did he really believe Manny wanted to hurt his girlfriend? She frowned a bit, turning to her friend.

Edward glanced over at Frida and Manny reacting to their thoughts quickly. He let go of Bella's waist just slightly, and she noticed. She turned around and smiled happily toward Edward, as if he were mistaken something. He grinned back, warning her that things still could happen. She frowned in disapproval.

Bella giggled as Manny and Frida gasped at Esme, Alice, and Rosalie's cooking. They marveled the decorated food, "Yeah, they are great cooks." She smiled at Rosalie, as she frowned. It lightened her mood a bit, and Rose grinned back.

Edward led Bella for the couch, away from the strangers. But Bells refused. She looked up at Edward, her face pouting to stay and meet the kids. Edward sighed in defeat. And walked Bella toward the empty chairs left by the fancy table and sat down, waiting for Manny and Frida to start the conversation. Bella smiled.

Manny, in the middle of devouring a cupcake, started talking. He realized that this was rude, but the food was just so good. He wondered how they could be that good at cooking. They couldn't have that much experience, could they? "So, are you guys all a family? I mean, you don't look related." He started, looking at all of the people one by one.

Frida ate some spaghetti as fast as she could, downing it in less than a minute. She sighed and sat back, satisfied. She tried to pay attention to what Manny was asking the two people. She smiled at them as politely as possible, and picked up a cupcake from the same plate Manny just had.

Edward hissed under his breath in suspicion of the question. Bella attempted to elbow him back, but only hit the hard stone chest he had. She covered her pain that came. And answered the question as casually as she could, "They are," she looked at each of the Cullens individually confirming her statement, "and they are very kind." She smiled at the two kids, and then walked over to Edward's seat to sit on his cold lap.

She looked up at him, and he smiled, kissing her on her forehead, she giggled, "They also have experience with," she nodded at the food and laughed, "almost everything."

She looked at the two kids waiting for their reaction patiently.

Manny laughed. "I noticed. This cupcake is asombrar." He remarked, taking another bite of the delicious pastry. He thought about what he was going to say next breifly, then leaned over to whisper to Bella. "I don't think your friend likes me." He whispered, eyeing Edward carefully. He noticed Edward's expression change, and he shrunk back into his seat, munching the cupcake thoughtfully.

Frida sighed, having been left out of the whisper. She ate some more spaghetti, this time off of Manny's plate. She chewed it slowly as she thought about what they'd do when these people found out about Manny's El Tigre powers. She slurped up a noodle, not bothering to wipe her face afterwards.

Bella giggled joyfully at Manny's remark, "He's very superstitious." she shrugged, "And very hard to read," She looked up at Edward, "especially times like these." Bella scrunched her face up in disapproval of Edward's usual behavior.

Edward chuckled, changing his serious look into a more playful one, "Bella." he kissed the top of Bella's head quickly, she grinned, and watched as Frida ate without a word.

Bella frowned, "What's wrong?" her eyes looking into Frida's lonely expression.

Edward lowered his head and whispered what Frida was afraid to say, "She likes the boy." he murmured softly, and looked up at the two normally.

Manny looked behind him and threw a glance in Frida's direction. He turned and gave Edward a confused look. "What? You were looking at Frida. You're not insulting her are you...? I'll..." He cautioned, reaching for his belt buckle. But he thought better of it and slumped his shoulders.

The attention on her made her uneasy, so Frida got up and stretched. She walked over to stand next to Emmett. She looked up, smiling. "Hi!" She exclaimed, laughing.

Bella's head shot up before Edward could reply, already having his mouth opened about to back himself up, "No, no." Bella started carefully, "He told me that she looked lonely to him as well. He wanted to help." She smiled kindly at Manny and Frida, as she walked over toward Emmett.

Edward nodded at Bella's defense and replied back to Manny quietly and calmly, "Yes I agree to that." He looked down at Bella for a second then glanced at Carlisle, telling him that this would be a good time to tell the two kids what they knew about them. Carlisle nodded in approval, and walked calmly to the chair next to Bella, and sat down casually as possible.

This took only seconds before he started again, "But us Cullen's have also put a lot of thought of what you two might be hiding." He grinned cautiously, "We will not harm you. But we just know what you are hiding." He nodded at Manny.

"Edward," Carlisle paused him with his glare; Edward stopped and look down at Bella's curious expression toward Manny and Frida, clueless.

Carlisle continued, "I will take care of this." He pursed his lips into a perfect line.

"What? Hiding?" Manny asked, glancing around the room at the other people. "Did we do something wrong?" Just in case, he threw his most innocent face at Carlisle quickly, then looked back to Bella. He realized that Carlisle was going to be doing the talking, so he turned to face him.

Frida tugged the Emmett's pant leg. "Hello? You hear me? I said... 'Hi'." She complained, looking up at him with confused eyes.

Carlisle waited until Manny calmed down, "No," he stopped hoping that would calm him even more, "but we've come to suspect that that belt of yours is something special." he traced his hand through the air to point at the belt Manny was still gripping onto.

Edward interrupted this part of the conversation, "Don't worry Manny," he reassured, "El Tigre is safe with us. We'll protect Frida from anything in this world that can harm you guys." He grinned politely. His tone emphasized "El Tigre" with his experienced Spanish accent. Edward knew that Manny could take care of himself; but Frida was his biggest concern.

Alice pranced over and leaned over Bella, "EVERYTHING will be safe!" she mused happlily, her eyes closed and made her smile look more comforting.

Jasper was at her side pulling her up from Bella's shoulders now, "Yep," he grunted as Alice flew into his arms, "don't worry a bit." Alice giggled as Jasper hugged her closely then loosened his grip free.

Emmett, kindly looked down at Frida. He smiled in a bit of embarrassment, not noticing the tugs she attempted at. He unfolded his large arms, and opened them up, as if asking for her to jump into them, " Oh! Hi there!" his tone was playful, "Sorry about that, I didn't notice you there." He laughed as politely as he could. His arms collapsed to the sides of his legs, making a big slapping noise, "What can I get for ya?" he pursed his lips after asking.

Jasper's eyes rolled, "You might have to excuse HIM." he eyed Emmet, "He's simply obnoxious." Jasper laughed as Emmet grinned back sarcastically.

Manny froze at the mention of El Tigre, taking his hands off of his belt as a reflex. He looked around, smiling nervously. "You're... Not partners with Sartana, are you? You wouldn't hand me over...?" He asked anxiously, peering around with wide eyes. He might be able to fight them off, but he didn't want to take any chances. But how did they learn of his being El Tigre? It was completely impossible. He hadn't talked about it accidentally, had he? He cringed away from that thought, still looking around at all of the people.

Frida grinned at the now irritated Emmett. "Man, you're really TALL. I feel like a midget." She smiled, bending way backwards to emphasize his height. She was barely paying attention to the conversation Manny was having with the people, and didn't know that they had figured out his alter ego.

Edward laughed out loud. But Carlisle stopped him abruptly, "No need to be so bothersome Edward," he looked back at Edward, and Bella gave Edward a glare as well , he shrugged them off, "of course, he's just a kid. And kids can make mistakes. We are not to harm you. But to protect you." He nodded toward Frida, staring up at Emmett.

Jasper was grinning now, "Hey Ed, don't be such a bothersome kid." Edward glared at him and Jasper slumped back looking back at Alice.

"Carlisle's right Jasper," he said teasingly, "Kids make mistakes. I wouldn't try fighting us." He stated with a smirk.

Manny smiled, relieved. "Um, so I guess you wanna see me as El Tigre?" He asked, looking directly at Carlisle now. He wasn't sure still if this was going to be a good idea. Of course, people didn't ALWAYS tell the truth. He knew that firsthand of course, having a super villain for a grandpapi. But he wouldn't let these people know that until the time was right. Maybe White Pantera, but not Puma Loco.

Frida sighed when Emmett didn't respond, and sat down next to Manny once more. She saw his hands on his belt buckle and gasped. She leaned over to him. "Dude, what are you doing!" She hissed into his ear.

"They already know I'm El Tigre, okay? Just calm down, Frida." Manny pleaded, pulling back and looking into her eyes. His eyes begged as well as his words, and Frida submitted.

Frida couldn't help but calm down when she saw the desperate expression on Manny's face. She shrunk back, looking at Rosalie now. She marveled at her perfect features silently.

Carlisle's face stayed the same, friendly and calm, "We already know, no reason to prove it." He smiled kindly, "Everything is your choice, none of it is ours." He encouraged Manny to do what he wanted with his eyes and leaned back against his chair.

Manny looked at Frida for support. When she nodded, he knew what he had to do. He walked to the center of the room, took a deep breath, and spun the belt buckle. "EL TIGRE!" He exclaimed with a loud roar. He stood there grinning and watching the other's faces closely.

Frida smiled at the familiar yell; it comforted her to know that her friend was now willing to protect her if anything happened. She doubted anything would, but she knew that El Tigre could take any one of these people with his hands tied behind his back. She grinned, walking to stand next to Manny.

Emmett took a step forward, glancing back at Rosalie, smiling, "I sure can't fight this kid." He commented sarcastically.

Carlisle gave him a long glare, and Emmet shrugged back by Rose, "Boys, they're kids." He felt nervousness strike Manny, and he turned back to face him.

Edward smiled happily at the "excitement" going on, "C'mon Carlisle, you should tell him." Edward encouraged, "By the way-"

Edward leaned back in his chair as Jasper took his line, "Nice costume ya got there kid." He said teasingly. Alice gave him a glare, and Bella looked up at Edward begging him to stop.

Manny glared at Emmett, lowering his eyebrows. He knew these were all jabs at him, and his back straightened. He could easily bring this joker down. It would only be a matter of seconds, then to grab Frida and run away... But he cleared that thought quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

But what did Edward mean by "C'mon Carlisle, you should tell him"? It was all very strange. Manny heard the latest jeer from Emmett and he'd had enough. With a growl, he leapt in front of the boy, scowling.

Frida gasped, nearly falling over. "Manny, no...!" She cried, running to stand between the two boys, her arms held out by her sides. She turned around to glance at Emmett. "Nice. Do I NEED to put up a sign that says _'DO NOT TEASE TIGER'_? Really." She complained, and then turned back to Manny. "Calm down, Manny... You don't want to hurt him..." She pleaded, frowning.

Manny growled again. "No. He made fun of me. I have to get venganza." He spoke the last word with emphasis, hissing it between his teeth.

Emmett stayed leaning against the wall holding Rosalie with one arm. He raised one eyebrow at both of them; Rose chuckled, as Emmett answered toward the attempt, "Nope, not at all. I don't care if HE or 'Manny' attacks me." He smirked.

Carlisle stayed out of this part of the fight, and flashed out of the room to get Esme, pretending to wonder what she was doing.

Edward laughed, and picked Bella up, holding her in his arms to his side, "C'mon Em, give him a chance."

"Edward!" Bella accused.

"Love, you know why." He said calmly looking down lovingly back at her.

She backed off pouting, "Carlisle's better at explaining this."

Manny backed off, growling again. He stomped back to his seat, but he stepped on his tail on the way—hard. "OW! Owowow!" He exclaimed, holding it tightly against his chest.

Frida rushed over. "Manny, are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes." Manny said, dropping his tail abruptly. He glared at Emmett, then slumped his shoulders, returning to his normal 13-year-old kid appearance. His finger traced his scar absentmindedly.

Jasper and Emmett kept in a laugh, but snickers came out instead.

Carlisle appeared at Manny's side in seconds, "Don't be mad they have their reasons," he looked at all three boys, they looked away ignoring Carlisle, "and so do you."

"I guess so..." Manny muttered angrily. He had dropped his hand from his scar as quick as he could when Carlisle had entered. The origin of the scar was NOT something he liked to talk about. He sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Frida sighed as well. When would Manny stop being so... Aggressive? She shrugged her thought off and leaned next to Manny.

Emmett chuckled at the phrase 'They have their reasons'.

"Carlisle, would you?" Edward encouraged, wanting to get rid of the cat as fast as he could to pay full attention on Bella and their own large problem.

Carlisle sighed and flashed into the seat next to Frida, letting go of his grip as he did, letting Manny and Frida both notice his ability. Edward and the others noticed too, and joined in to show their abilities by crowding around Carlisle, in flashes of seconds. The boys smirked.

Manny gasped and his mouth hung open wide. "How did you guys DO that?" He asked in amazement, trying to push the anger out of his voice when he saw Emmett's smirk.

Frida whirled around in her chair, staring at these people who had moved in so fast. She'd only seen White Pantera do that, and he needed the Bronze Boots of Truth to get that ability. She was paying full attention to them now, waiting for an explanation.

Edward shrugged, trying not to be like Emmett and thought it may get over faster, "We're-"

Emmett interrupted folding his arms against his chest again, "just like that." he concluded with a nod of his head.

Carlisle grinned before starting to explain, "You have a secret, that we can keep. And we have a secret that has RULES that you must keep safe." He smiled weakly, still thinking if trusting this kid was worth the Volturi.

Manny gulped at the word 'rules'. He turned to face Frida and gave her a stern look, knowing that following them would be very difficult for her. "Sure. What is it?" He asked turning back to face the people. They were obviously hiding something, just as he had been. He waited expectantly.

Frida cringed back at Manny's glance, knowing the same thing he'd realized. She promised to herself in her head that she'd follow these rules, no matter WHAT they were. She gulped.

"Well-" Emmet started, but Carlisle was strict this time cutting him off.

"They are not rules that are carried on by us." He paused waiting for just one second, "But other people like us." He sighed and motioned Edward to come forward.

Edward dragged Bella with him, her feet not touching the ground now. She smiled being close to him, "Yes, Carlisle?" He didn't have to ask; Edward had already known that Carlisle wanted him to prove that they were whom they were.

"Show him." He pursed his lips, now turning back at Manny, his face friendly and calm as usual, "But; before you do, I want to see if these kids' guesses are as ridiculous as Bella's." He chuckled looking back at Bella, who now blushed pink, then back at the two kids.

Manny thought hard. "Are you descendants of The Flash?" He asked, confused.

"What about... Aliens! Ones with big heads who wear disguises and have robot slaves to help them on their mission to enslave the Earth with a big armada of ships?" Frida asked eagerly.

Manny and Frida looked at each other for a moment.

"Pfft. Nah." They said in unison, laughing at Frida's guess.

Emmett chuckled low, "Bella, they are worse than your guesses."

Bella looked up at Emmett, and blushed, "I was really off too wasn't I?" She asked innocently, looking up at Edward now.

He smiled lightly, "They were fine guesses, Love. You got it right the 3rd...4th time." He smiled, pecking her cheek with one fast kiss.

"Keep guessin' kids." Jasper shook his head, and looked at his right hand, unfolding his arms, pretending to be reading a watch.

Manny squinted his eyes. He thought hard about his next guess, and finally came up with something, his eyes lighting up. "Zombies!" He exclaimed, smiling. He was almost certain that this was the real answer.

Emmett glanced at the people crowded around Carlisle, to see their expression. They all looked amazed, in two ways, the guesses were worse than Bella's and they wanted to the rules already.

Emmett looked back at the kid with his arms still folded around his chest, "Carlisle." He urged. He was really impatient now with this kid.

Edward held Bella tight at Emmett's thoughts of how the guesses were worse than hers. He pressed her head against his. Probably, already tired he thought. The room was already dimmed, sunset.

Edward leaned foward, "Carlisle, Bella's getting tired."

Bella pushed away from Edward's chest in protest, "No I'm not," she pouted, standing up still as she could. But her eyelids couldn't stay open for long, they were getting too heavy.

Carlisle didn't leave Manny's smile, "Keep trying Manny." He motioned Edward with his hand to show what he could do.

Bella opened her mouth about to protest as Edward brushed her away, making her side now lean against Alice's. She caught her gracefully, and held her up.

"Alright Manny." he sighed, and tried to get away from the kids, "Think of something. I'll know what you think," he looked at his face for one moment, "Zombies, close enough right Em?" He laughed.

Manny thought freely, but he couldn't help but letting Frida slip into his mind. He thought of the moment when her hair was flowing in the wind. He tried to push the image from his mind, but it wouldn't leave. He sighed.

Frida wondered why Manny sighed just then, and saw the expression on Edward's face change. She looked at him, confused.

Edward creased his head, while reading the disturbing thoughts of the young boy. He thought this must have been Ok in their world. So he let it go.

"Wow, you sure do love your friend huh?" He grinned looking at Bella then back at Manny, "We have something in common."

Manny blushed and began to sweat. He threw a quick glance at Frida then back to Edward. "I... Uh... Um..." He stuttered.

"Manny? You... Love me?" Frida asked, confused. Could this really be true? She walked over to him. "Manny?" She asked again, tugging at his collar.

"Um... I... Y-... Yes..." Manny muttered, looking at the floor. He could feel his cheeks getting hot, and this bothered him a bit. They flamed even hotter when he looked at Frida again and saw her shocked face.

Frida just stood there, dumbfounded. So there feelings WERE mutual. She grinned and hugged her friend.

Manny hugged Frida tight, then pulling back when he remembered that other people were around. He cleared his throat. "So... You can read minds. Impresionante." He said calmly.

"Hey Ed," Emmett nudged Edward's arm, "He complimented your power." He winked, and Edward ignored him.

Bella smiled weakly, she looked as if she were about to fall over any second, but Alice's grip was still firmly around her, "That's my Edward." Bella mused in the air. Her eyes fluttering slowly.

Edward grinned lovingly back, and flashed by her side and took her from Alice, holding Bella in his arms, cradling her like usual.

"So," Jasper continued, moving back and forth on his feet. Alice looked up at him, rolling her eyes seeing what he was going to say, "Do you know who we are?" He stepped forward and his face changed as if he were about to show off to the extreme, "Our magnificent looks, as you see," He flipped his head to the side then back, "as Bella thinks they are. Relate to what we are now." He flashed a glance at both Bella's blushed red face now covered under Edward's arms, and Alice's cornered puckered lips, shaking her head. But deeply Jasper could tell that there was a joke in there. He chuckled.

Manny raised an eyebrow, confused. "And what are you now?" He asked, trying to figure this out. It was frustrating to have to guess, and these people seemed to always avoid telling him the truth, so he asked very straightforward questions now. He put a hand on Frida's shoulder, almost trying to claim her.

Frida felt the firm grip on her shoulder and her cheeks turned red instantly. She smiled nervously straight ahead and avoided eye contact with Manny. She didn't want it to be a cliché.

"Guess." The three boys said in unison, while shrugging. Bella smiled at the irony on how they reacted. She also loved seeing the little boy act such like a child, but she hadn't known his age. He seemed so young, his personality did. She slumped back into Edward's protective hands, and moved around to become more comfortable.

Esme hovered in during this part of their conversation, "Well, look at our guests! Playing a guessing game?" She asked looking at Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, due to their teasing. She gave them a look, and something in them made them shrug away, knowing they had done something really rude. But ignored it as well, giving Manny the clue that Esme knew what they were talking about.

Manny thought hard again. "Mummies? Vampires? Mutants?" He threw out the guesses quickly, trying to figure out the secret. He waited for an answer quietly.

Frida giggled at the first guess of 'mummies'. It was SO ridiculous.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper flung his arms in the air above his head, "FINALLY! Took you long enough!" he said loudly, Esme jumped up, and walked toward Carlisle to stand behind him, "Carlisle?" Jasper asked almost pleading, "NOW tell him the rules."

Emmett laughed, "Nice Jaz. Ya makin' the kid scared now." He glanced at Manny's shocked face, both at the thought of being right and the sudden shout from Jasper. Emmet chuckled again, "You haven't even told him which one of his three guesses were right."

Bella struggled to get out of Edward's grip, and stepped between Emmett and Jasper, setting her arms out, one hand holding on each one of their arms. She leaned closer, out of being too tired, "Vampires vampires vampires." She smiled weakly, "Can't get enough of them." She laughed, " 'Specially me." She emphasized the last part.

Rosalie choked out a bit as Bella said, 'Can't get enough of them.'

Manny gulped. He knew about vampires... "So... You guys won't drink my blood, will you?" He asked, moving away slightly. One arm wrapped around Frida's waist, and the other moved towards his belt buckle cautiously.

Frida blushed harder as Manny grabbed her, and stared at the other people in disbelief. Vampires? She hadn't known they'd existed.

Emmett raised his eyebrows, "Seriously?" He pointed at the buckle, "First of all, that buckle thing has to stop. We're hard as rock," he chuckled and looked at Bella, "Bella would know."

Bella raised her head to see Emmett's look, "Yeah, yeah Emmett." She set her head back down and hit Edward's hard rock arm. She flinched a bit and knew that Manny noticed, but her expression faded into a gentle one as she felt Edward's hand smooth her face.

Emmett laughed then continued on looking back at Manny, "Second, Bella's here," he squinted his eyes, making his look teasingly, "You think we would drink you?" He and Jasper chuckled, but Edward tensed as Emmet mentioned Bella. He relaxed, remembering that Bella was cradled in his arms.

"Well how was I supposed to know that she's not a monster vampire thingy?" Manny complained. He looked back at Frida who was recovering from her embarrassment earlier.

Frida smiled when Manny looked back at her, but hearing horse hooves hit the roof. "Shoot. Manny, I think Sartana is back." She whispered to him nervously.

Manny turned away from Frida, nervous. He didn't want them to know about Sartana. What would they do when they found out he'd brought a 'friend'? He gulped, grabbing Frida's hand. "Well, we really must be going now... Onto the... Roof. To um... Clean it. Yeah, that's it, make it nice and shiny." He lied, sweating. He spun the belt buckle hastily, transformed, and pulled Frida back from where they came in.

Emmett looked at them, not suspicious at all, "C'mon kid. Were stronger than ya. As friends," he opened up his arms like before, "we'll take care of this undead cripple." He and Jasper laughed hard and loud. Then they flashed up by the roof in seconds.

Alice pranced up to Manny stopping he and Frida, she bowed and looked up at the roof, "They will be just fine, sit back. And seconds later you can stay here safely." She smiled kindly.

Esme walked over gracefully and took Frida from Manny's weak grip, "Calm down." She said softly, "Emmet and Jasper are already done." She looked up as Emmet and Jasper were coming in from the room, high-fiving and joking around.

Edward laughed at what they were thinking, how the "Sartana" had fled away seeing them bare their fangs.

Manny looked up at Esme, unnerved. He wasn't used to having the spotlight taken away from him. He sighed, knowing that he could have defeated Sartana under any circumstances. He clutched at Frida's arm, desperately wanting to keep her by his side. He still wasn't so sure about these vampires. He pulled Frida towards him, making sure she was safe.

Frida gasped as she was yanked to Manny's side, and suddenly felt at ease knowing that he was there to protect her. She smiled apologetically at Esme, and submitted to Manny's grasp.

Esme backed away, accepting his choice, "Carlisle?" She mused

Carlisle looked up and smiled, "Ok." he replied softly, and knew that he had to explain the rules, "Sit down." He waved his hand at the two chairs beside him.

Edward walked toward Manny and crouched by him, still holding on to Bella firmly as she slept soundlessly, "We are always here if you want. We're teens after all," he grinned, "forever." he concluded and grunted as he got up from the low crouch. And left with no noise, up to his room.

"Ed needs a talk with Bella." He winked at Emmett, and he laughed under his breath.

Emmett cleared his throat, "Continue Carlisle, kids." He grinned at the last part. Rosalie still clung onto his arm.

Manny scowled at Emmett, dragging Frida over to one of the two chairs. He wasn't a kid. He was a teenager, just like them. He shrugged into his own chair, still keeping close to Frida just in case. He looked up at Carlisle wearily, waiting for him to explain.

Frida followed Manny to a seat, sitting carefully onto it. She grabbed up a churro from her pocket, munching on it as she waited for Carlisle to speak. How she loved the warm sugary treat. She smiled as she took another bite of her favorite food. She noticed Manny's depressed expression, and put a hand on his knee.

Manny, taking Frida's gesture as a way of saying 'It's okay', smiled at her with tired eyes, then looked back to Carlisle expectantly.

Emmet shrugged back, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Jeez Em, chill out. We're in the 21st century now. Everything has to be 'modern'." Jasper replied to Emmett's expression quickly with a smug tone.

"I think you both have to stay back." Esme glared at them, leading them with her gaze to get them closer to her. They looked at each other and chuckled as they walked toward Esme's grinning face.

"Now, as I was about to say," Carlisle began with a heavy huff from his chest, "rules." He stated at last, after the long breath.

Manny sighed impatiently. He noticed how Emmett and Jasper were trying to stall the explanation, so he threw them a hard glance. He turned back to Carlisle, squirming with anticipation on the edge of his seat. Couldn't they get these rules over with already?

Frida turned towards Emmett and scowled, punching her hand as a threat. She knew it was useless to try to fight them, but she wanted to let him know where the boundaries were. Manny could only take so much, and he seemed to be the center of all this sarcastic teasing. She sighed, looking back at Carlisle.

Emmet glared back hard, with Jasper at his side. Esme watched them carefully as they made their moves. But both ignored her glare.

"Calm down, kids. Rules aren't that bad. Don't have to throw a punch at them." Jasper teased back, Emmet snickered with him and waited for Carlisle.

"Boys." Carlisle's tone was questioning and with warning in it, he turned around to look at them until their faces were blank without an expression again.

"Rules," Carlisle turned back, "there are others like us who make the rules/laws of knowing and/or being one of our kind." He sighed, "They have even stronger powers than Edward's that can be used for their own advantage. Along with our strength and speed, they could destroy anyone they wanted in a split of 2 seconds. Maybe even shorter." Carlisle paused, taking the kids' expressions.

Manny stared at Carlisle, nervous. 2 seconds? He REALLY didn't want to break these rules now, whatever they were. He contemplated the fact that their powers were greater than Edward's. Although Edward could only read thoughts, he realized suddenly. He cringed away from that thought, knowing that Edward might be listening in at that very moment, hearing the suggestions of Edward's weakness. And why was he always being so protective of Bella around him? Did Edward really think Manny was going to harm Bella?

Frida winced, remembering the pain she'd been through in all of the time she'd known Manny. He was like a magnet for danger, as everyone knew, and this normally harmed her in the end. Still, she considered it a blessing to be able to be friends with Manny. She tried to get him out of her thoughts and struggled to pay attention to what Carlisle was saying; it was crucial to follow the rules. She sighed, finding it hard to concentrate when Manny's image filled her brain.

Emmet nodded every now and then, and Jasper grinned after that. They didn't want Carlisle to get angry with them but they already knew what they were doing.

"Even though, like Edward, Alice, and Jasper, with their powers less powerful than the law bearers, they are still powerful. We can take the whole village down if we wanted." He chuckled halfheartedly, "But that would ruin our purpose here." He smiled up toward the stairs, "And none of us would allow it, even the law bearers." His face turned frozen, paler, if it were possible.

"The Volturi." Alice stated with her usual bird chirp. Her head peeked in from Jasper's right side, holding onto his arm, "They can take us down, and we can take them down, in a matter of..." she trailed off; she didn't want to scare the kids. She puckered her lips to the corner of her mouth, and backed away, to stay behind Jasper, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, securely.

"...Volturi? Who's he?" Manny asked, confused. He had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, but his eyelids were drooping. He yawned, looking up at Carlisle—tired.

Frida had fallen asleep in her chair from tiredness. She could have listened for a while more, but she was just so exhausted. What with being kidnapped and all.

Carlisle stopped Emmett before he could open his mouth, but Jasper took his place, "'He?'" He laughed out loud, "Alice said 'they'. They are a group of vampires that can beat your-"

Alice's hand smacked across Jasper's head, it cracked a couple of times. Slowly Jasper cracked it back, with a few more cracks than making it bent, "Jeez Alice, no need to be like that." Jasper complained, Alice smiled triumphantly.

"That was light." Her head was high up in the air, but her hands wrapped around his waist again.

"Huh." Emmett huffed, "Getting beaten by your own girl." Emmett chuckled.

Manny shrugged tiredly. "I bet Rosalie could beat YOU up." He smirked, smug. He lifted his head a bit to look at the annoyance.

Frida woke up suddenly, after vaguely hearing Manny's comment. She began laughing. "Burned!" She exclaimed, high-fiving her best friend triumphantly.

Manny kept his eyes locked on Emmett, but was concentrating on Carlisle a bit more. He wanted these rules to just be DONE with already.

Emmett raised one eyebrow, "Rose is Rose." He smiled looking back at Rosalie who was glaring Manny down, "Don't get her mad kid. She's done more to a village than most of us." Emmett grinned, but everyone kept their faces straight.

Jasper sighed, "Nice 'burn' kid. Maybe if you were taller enough we would feel better burning you back." Jasper looked down, pursed his lips then looked back at Carlisle.

"Guys, they're kids. Leave them be." He sighed and continued, "If you disobey these rules you will be killed without notice." He looked down at the table.

"The Volturi, come a long distance, but they enjoy taking their prize at the end." Emmett smiled, and Esme turned at him warning him again with her too-kind eyes.

"There are no loop holes with these rules. If you do anything to make one suspect of us. You will be killed- fast. Anyone of us can do it, too." Carlisle looked up with pursed lips but still managed to keep his friendly face.

"They kill for fun, sometimes." Jasper added in jokingly. He smirked.

"Edward nearly broke a rule." He paused, sighing, knowing that Edward could hear this. Carlisle waited until Edward flashed next to him, with a dead expression on his face.

"They are too strong for them. Forget telling them anything, Carlisle." Edward's eyes were flaring, with sadness and anger at the same time.

"Ed, just tell them and they won't do anything." Alice chirped in lightly.

"No."


	7. Chapter 7

"C'mon Ed. They're 'kids'." Emmett laughed with a grin on his face.

Manny glared at Emmett angrily, but it came as more of a tired gaze due to his exhaustion. It was clear that these bloodsuckers had no need for sleep, for it looked like none of them were tired. But the dark circles under their eyes remained, and Manny wondered what that was all about. He figured that Edward could hear this, and centered his thoughts on how ANNOYING Emmett was. He fantasized faintly of kicking his butt once and for all. THAT would be satisfying. He could almost feel Emmett's sarcastic smirk coming in contact with his fist. He grinned vaguely, thinking of how great it would be.

Frida noticed Manny's change in attitude quickly. 'Must be in his happy place... Beating up Emmett.' She thought, contented to know that he wouldn't really do that. But somehow she wanted it to happen as well. She didn't like the way they ragged on him ALL the TIME. She crossed her arms over her chest, attempting at the very least to fall asleep again, to forget the voices swarming all around the room.

Edward grinned, "I'm sure you would like Emmett to explain then. Bella needs a cooler." He smirked and flashed back upstairs.

Carlisle grunted, "Well, I'm staying here to watch over these two boys goof off. I see you two kids won't keep these rules in mind if you don't get some sleep a human needs." Carlisle smiled at them, "We have vacant beds, take any of them."

"Yeah, unless you don't want to have a nice comfortable bed to sleep on for hours." Jasper jumped in, trying to tempt the cat.

"Well, I'm sure these kids are grown up enough to not need story time from me." Emmett grinned, "Me and Jasper will explain what Ed wanted tomorrow."

"And breakfast will be waiting." Esme added in quietly, but still loud enough to be heard.

Manny's eyelids drooped more than usual. "BEDS! Beds! Where!" He exclaimed, jumping off of the chair. He was breathing heavily now, peering around anxiously. His left eye twitched a bit, making him look less than sane. He stared feverishly into the eyes of Jasper, begging him silently to tell him where the sleeping areas were.

Frida was at Manny's side quickly, trying to calm him down. She knew how bored and tired her friend could get, so she too looked at Jasper, waiting for instructions on how to get to the beds. She sighed, exhausted again suddenly.

Jasper and Emmet laughed, "Esme, Alice." Jasper asked, "Why don't you get the tiger a bed?" He chuckled.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Stop being a bother Jasper." She turned to look up at him, "I won't go easy next time." Her voice was light and joking.

"I've fought in the military, as a human and a vampire." he sighed, showing off, "But I won't hurt you Alice." He grinned, leaning down enough to look her in her accusing eyes.

"Well," Alice pranced up to the two kids, "I'll lead you to one of the guys' rooms." She smiled.

"Yes, yes, Alice. Kids can't take directions." Emmett snickered looking at the desperate kids.

Her eyes narrowed, "She'll have her own room, and he'll have his own." She said looking at Esme now, grinning, "She'll have my room."

Jasper took a step forward to put his hand on Alice's shoulder, "Yeah, you know that phrase, 'You break it you Buy it'?" He heaved a breath, "It doesn't apply here. Alice makes SURE that we have enough stuff." Jasper took Alice's hand and spun her around. He giggled lightly.

Manny nodded quickly, walking over to Alice. He wanted nothing more but to curl up in the warm blankets of a bed. He looked up at the girl, eager to follow her wherever she was going to take them- as long as it gave him an opportunity to sleep. He wondered if they'd be talking all night. Or what they did to keep themselves busy at night. Surely they didn't sleep or else they wouldn't have offered their beds. But it must be BORING, just standing around all night. They must find SOME way to occupy time.

Frida followed Manny over to Alice, using his shoulder for support. Her tired legs just couldn't carry her anymore. She saw the eager expression on Manny's face and sighed, also looking up at Alice with half-lidded eyes.

"Hurry up Alice. The kids are getting knocked out." Emmet chuckled glancing over at Jasper's smiling face.

"Then why don't you take up the boy." Alice smiled, "Now I have two girls to show all my stuff to." She giggled softly looking down at Frida.

"Sure, but he might be scared of how plain it will be." Emmet laughed lying.

"Your rooms filled Em." Jasper accused, "With all of those gifts from girls." He chuckled, and Emmet grinned remembering his old memories.

"Yeah, Jaz, I sure am one heck of a guy right?" The two joked around, and Alice rolled her eyes.

She lead the kids toward the narrow glass stairway, "Watch your step." She mused quietly.

Manny followed Alice, slumping his shoulders. He looked back at Frida, who looked on the brink of unconsciousness. He looked straight ahead again, trying to see past Alice's tall- taller than him at least -figure. He wondered when they'd reach wherever they were going.

Frida shrugged along behind them, trying desperately to keep her eyes open. She wanted to at least SEE the room she'd be sleeping in. She wondered about vampires' sleeping arrangements absentmindedly. Would she be stuck in a coffin all night? She sighed, following quietly through the hall.

Emmet followed Alice's slow pace, and Jasper at Emmett's side. Looking over Alice's shoulder, "Come ON Alice, I thought you wanted to bring them before they're still conscious." Emmet complained.

Alice glanced back at him with a pouting lip sticking out, she didn't like being accused of things, "Then take the boy!" She snapped back, she looked down at the boy, and Emmet touched his shoulder to keep him from falling.

"Don't worry, every person that's come here, always wondered what we sleep in." Jasper chuckled, "Nothing. And Bella knows that one. But we have beds in our rooms to play their part." He glanced at Alice, "To be bought and cleaned. That's we do."

Emmet snickered, "Bella has her own bed. But Ed broke off a piece of the metal, so Alice got her a new one." he looked down at Manny, seeing his reaction as they crossed the hall, past Edward's room.

Manny sighed, knowing that the two weren't his FAVORITE people in the house. He followed silently, sinking deeper into his tired coma every second. He didn't dare ask how Edward had broken the bed with Bella, so he just plodded along clumsily after the two boys.

Frida looked up at Alice wearily. "...Are we there yet...?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes slowly. She yawned, trying to stay awake as best as possible.

Emmet looked down again at Manny, "You ok kid?" He grinned.

"S'ok story time will make your day all the better." Jasper cut in with the usual grin while Emmet kept his smug grin looking down at Manny as they entered Emmett's gift-filled room.

"Well," he grunted looking around the room he never really entered, "This is it."

Jasper chuckled seeing all of the love letters from years ago, pile up on the modern desk on the right side of the room. Emmet looked over and looked back down at the boy. "Don't worry kid, you'll have letters like that when you reach your right height."

Alice pranced on going farther down the hall, passing the marble white bathroom, filled with cosmetics she used on Bella, "Almost." She chirped as she grabbed Frida's warm hand and flashed into the room before she fainted again. Gently, Alice set her down on the neat golden sheets of the bed she bought herself. She smiled waiting for Frida's reaction/questions before she left.

Manny scowled the best he could at Emmett. But then he saw the warm sheets of the bed. "AAH!" He screamed, jumping into it gratefully. He shut his eyes tight and waited for the boys to leave. He wanted to sleep in peace, so he pretended to be asleep already in hopes that they'd give up and go away. He silently made the sheets more comfortable, he circled around on all fours by instinct, and layed down curled up and comfortable.

Frida closed her eyes and immediately was asleep. She knew vaguely that this was rude, but she wanted to sleep so MUCH. She smiled in her sleep, and cuddled closer into the blankets.

"Hey, man, we know your still awake." Emmet nagged on, "Just ask us to leave." He leaned in more, "What would your mom say about this."

Jasper chuckled, "Leave the kid alone, he needs sleep like any other kid ya' know."

Emmet nodded grinning, "But he might need to be brushed a bit."

Jasper opened his mouth, turning on his heels, having his arms crossed once again around his chest, and headed toward the door. Emmet took the motion and flashed out immediately with Jasper. To leave the room quiet, and dark.

Alice pouted with her lips again. She wanted a small conversation, but she smoothed Frida's hair with her cold hand before she left her in the dim lit room. She shut the door quietly, while gracefully tip-toeing out.

Manny disregarded these remarks, and curled up tighter. He drifted to sleep slowly as he thought about the things that had happened earlier today. He wondered when they'd let him go home, or when this would be all over. He relaxed a little flopping his arm to his side. This spun the belt buckle, and so he unconsciously turned into El Tigre. As his tiger self, he purred himself softly into a deep and much-needed sleep.

Frida dreamt of Manny that night. She hadn't seen him- REALLY seen him due to the lack of sight she'd had when she was so tired- since the time when she'd walked over to Alice with him. She sat up suddenly, fluffed her pillow, and layed down again to sleep once more.

Emmet and Jasper raced each other to the bottom of the stairs in seconds of time. They laughed as they tied once again. Both of them entered into the kitchen where Esme was, "We're going to go hunt a bit." They smiled showing their teeth jokingly.

Esme glared at them, but still had a faint smile on her face, she turned to look down at the knife she was shining, "Be back in an hour." She looked up at them pointing the knife at both.

They laughed in unison and headed out of the door.

Edward stood frozen at Bella's warm side. Her hands lay across his chest, pleading him not to leave again. She stroked his fingers gently on her arms, making goose bumps appear on her skin. He retreated quickly but she winced as his touch left her. He leaned his head down to touch her head, humming her lullaby softly. Her stress marks on her face disappeared, as the song continued with his velvet soft voice. She tried to cuddle closer to him if it were possible. Edward accepted, and let her arms wrap themselves around his waist in her sleep. He quickly dragged more of the blanket she refused to use to set on her. She sighed, feeling the warmth and cold combine.

Alice hovered across the kitchen right after Jasper had left, she puckered her lips, wanting to join him. But instead she stayed by Esme's side, polishing the plates and knives they never used.

The next morning...

The bright light shone through the glass walls of the house of, now, three sleeping humans. Emmet and Jasper were sitting quietly on the couch on the first floor joking about their kills last night. Alice and Esme were cleaning up the too-clean table, setting it up for breakfast. Eggs for Bella and a pile of Mexican food in front of two others chairs for the kids. Esme smiled, walking back to the kitchen patiently. She looked around at the Mexican cook books on the metal stand it stood on. She sighed, and started cleaning up the kitchen at a normal pace.

Bella moaned as the light tried to break through her peaceful sleep. Edward pulled her up when her eyes were open and murmured quietly, "Too light for you, Love?" he shifted her so that his body was facing the sun coming from the large windows that she faced.

"No." She shut her eyes cuddling close to his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Manny sat straight up, stratching his head. "OW!" He exclaimed, figuring out that he was El Tigre. His claws had dug into his head. He spun his belt buckle weakly, letting himself revert to his normal form and feeling the pain of sleeping on his tail all night slip away. He yawned and stretched, getting out of the bed. He slumped down the hallway and headed for Alice's room where he'd seen Frida go. He opened the door a crack, but it made a small squeak when he did. Frida sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Frida looked over at the door where she saw the familiar brown eyes with the scar running through one of them. She yawned. "...Manny?" She sighed, still looking in the direction the squeak had come from.

Manny opened the door fully, entering the room. "Buenos días." He smiled warmly at her.

Frida grinned. "I'm hungry. Do you think we can ask for arroz con pollo tonight? Maybe for breakfast we'll have... CHURROS!" She exclaimed, jumping out of bed. "Let's go!"

Manny nodded and they headed down the stairs as everyone came into full view.

Everyone looked up as they heard the loud patters hit the thin glass stairs. Emmet looked at Jasper as they came down anxious.

"Everything is in the dining room." Esme motioned her finger to the room they were sitting hours ago. She smiled as the two kids ran into the chairs they sat in the night before.

"Carlisle is at work. So the boys will explain things." Alice rolled her eyes, "They would have anyway." She tapped her head, motioning that she saw them talking to the two kids for half the day, and ending it around 3:00.

Emmet and Jasper entered the room high-fiving. Then they turned at the kids, waiting for them to finish their meal.

"Wonder when Bella is gonna wake up." Jasper wandered his head around the house absentmindedly.

"Bella's Bella." Alice replied gently, hugging him around his torso. He chuckled.

Edward grinned Bella's favorite half smile as she looked into his eyes. He winced as she asked the question he didn't expect.

"Hungry?" She cocked her head to the side wondering.

Chuckling under his breath low, "Not with you Love." He weaved his fingers through the tangled hair of Bella's.

She puckered her lips looking deeply at his face, studying him carefully, "They're darker." She pointed beneath his eyes, at the dark half circles surrounding them.

Edward bit his lip lightly when he answered, "20 minutes." He promised with a kiss on Bella's forehead, she leaned in closer to keep her hand on his wrist. He looked down at it, "Human moment?" he offered to her, "While I'm gone." He added quickly.

Bella's head lifted up in the air, smelling the aroma of her breakfast, "Yes." She murmured, what sounded almost like a hiss as she hit the 's'. Edward smiled, leading her to the bathroom, then looking into her eyes with his golden eyes. Then flashed away downstairs before she could miss him anymore. She bit her lip, thinking of his loving face, as she entered the white bathroom.

Edward leaned against the wall, next to Emmet, "Taking a quick hunt. Bella's in the bathroom." he grinned, "Be back soon." He looked at Jasper and Emmet's joking expressions as they chuckled at the way he had said it. Edward shook his head before running out of the door, without a sound.

Manny gulped down a churro hastily, peering around as Edward left. "So, uh, what did you guys want to explain to us?" He asked, wiping his face with the already dirty sleeve of his jacket. The cinnamon coating stuck instantly to the fabric, making shimmering dots stand out on the black.

Frida glanced over at Edward as he left, then placed her attention on the plate of churros in front of her. She ate five before Manny could even open his mouth to ask the question. She gobbled down a sixth while she looked at the other boys, waiting for their response to Manny.

Jasper laughed at the mumbling noises the kids made.

Emmet tried to look at them seriously, "The things kids your age hate," Emmet grinned looking at Jasper to continue.

Jasper stepped forward, "Rules." He stated with a firm voice, "Then so on and so on about stuff we do, and stuff you want us to answer." he wavered his hands in the air as he stepped back to lean against the wall again.

Manny sighed. "But you keep TRYING to tell us about that... There's so many distractions. Every time you try to, Emmett," He hissed the name through his teeth, "Breaks in with some joke about how I'm a gatito."

Frida nodded, her mouth full. "Yeah, you guys are always teasing him. Can we just get ON with this?" She complained, pointing a churro in Jasper's direction.

Emmet and Jasper rolled their eyes, "Kids, kids, kids. We. Are. Explaining. The. Rules. Now." Emmet sounded the words slowly and carefully making sure that the kids could hear them properly.

Jasper shook his head, "Rose chose the right path, not getting kids with ya' Em." Jasper looked down then up chuckling along with Emmet.

Manny sighed. "Por último." He said flatly, glad that they were actually going to do what they'd promised for the last 6 hours. He shifted his weight, leaning back in his chair, ready for them to start talking about these 'rules'.

Frida smirked, noticing Manny's relaxed position. She pretended to yawn, holding her arms over her head, then rested one around Manny's shoulder.

Manny turned smiling at her warmly. He let Frida's arm stay there as he turned again to face Jasper and Emmett, ready to hear what they had to say about the rules.

Jasper turned toward Emmet before starting, "I bet the Volturi will get them for spilling our 'marvelous' secret."

Emmet rolled his eyes, "What part of 'kids' don't you understand? Carlisle said they would keep their word."

Jasper smirked, "Course'. Well then." He clapped his hands together, and walked slowly toward the kids stalling as usual.

"Like I said, no loop holes. You aren't allowed to break these rules." Jasper held his hands behind his back, walking slowly around the table.

Emmet stuck his head in front of Manny's suddenly in half a second, he bared his teeth then began the story of Edward's. Explaining how he thought how Bella was dead, and how he went to the Volturi to kill him. but just as he almost broke and ruined the cover on the most ironic day, Bella came to him. And she thought he was already killed, "That's how fast they can kill." Emmet concluded, retreating back into place.

Manny was shocked at the sudden intruder to his personal space. He moved back a bit, angry. "Really. So these guys can kill me in the blink of an eye, and I should really follow the rules. What ARE the rules I need to be FOLLOWING?"

Frida nodded, agreeing to the statement. "For the love of churros, TELL US!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. This resulted in a shower of cinnamon that sprinkled into Manny's curly hair.

Manny turned, lowering his eyebrows. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

Frida shrugged and began munching on the churro once more.

Manny began fluffing his hands through his hair, trying deperately to rid it of the little grains of sparkling cinnamon. He sighed and put his hands back down, facing Jasper and Emmett unwillingly.

Emmet stayed where he backed off and crossed his arms against his chest, about to say something but before, Jasper interrupted curtly.

"Something kids your age/height usually brake." He sighed, after taking a too-small sip of water, "Not telling anyone."

Emmet grinned and raised an eyebrow, he grunted, "Yeah, but as seniors, we can keep a secret."

Manny slapped his forehead. "UGH! Then WHY have we been sitting around waiting for you to tell us when you're not GOING to!" He exclaimed, angry. "If you're done being JERKS, and you're not gonna tell us, I'm leaving."

Frida sat there chewing the last bit of her churro thoughtfully. She swallowed it, looking concerned at Manny. She didn't say anything, afraid it would set him off into a rant again.

Emmett's face turned plain, he gripped onto Manny's chair, and swung it around carelessly, which seemed too fast for the kid, "Listen," Emmett's face still plain. Jasper turned away, and read that he was just pretending to be angry.

"If you try to be good kids and stop ranting off, maybe we would enjoy telling you." He glanced over to Frida, "She seems alright."

"Em," Jasper played along with Emmett's game, "just tell em'."

When nothing came out Jasper sighed and started, "You aren't allowed to give anything what so EVER about us. Nothing suspicious, or anything. Have you noticed that our smell, appearance, just bring beings TOWARD us?" Jasper tried to act angry, and it worked just like Emmet, he heaved a breath, "Then," he paused looking away from the two kids, "Our strength speed, and powers ruin what they are looking for."

Jasper and Emmet started grinning, Emmet winked playfully at Manny, "But, we weren't born like those vampires. We drink," Jasper flew his cup of water into Emmett's hands. He caught it without looking, putting his powers in some use.

"Blood." Emmet crushed the cup in his hands, spilling the water and glass on the table in front of Manny and Frida, "From animals. So, don't be afraid of us kids. We are vegetarians." He sounded each syllable slowly.

Alice jumped into the room, at the shatter noise she had heard seconds ago. Her brows were low and angry now. Emmet and Jasper looked up. Jasper pursed his lips and pointed directly at Emmet, "Jeez Em, stop braking Alice's collections."

Alice slumped, took one step, and in the next second she was in front of Jasper's face, "You gave it to him. Now I have to buy another collection and DONATE this one." She pouted. And Jasper patted her shoulder.

"But you'll enjoy shopping. Maybe Ed will let Bella come with you." He grinned.

Alice's expression grew brighter, "Yes!" She chirped high pitched. She quickly turned around to face the glass and water, but it was already spotless where the mess had been. She merely shrugged and gracefully pranced out of the room, muttering something too fast to hear.

Jasper immediately flashed his head to see Emmet's unmoved figure, "Nice clean up."

Emmet turned and grinned as well, "Great comforting techniques."

Manny paid no mind to these people's conversations. Where was everyone else? He didn't enjoy talking to these two. It seemed that they found joy in teasing him every chance they got, and it bothered him. He didn't let them know that though, so he merely crossed his arms against his chest and sat back in his chair, hoping that the others would arrive soon. Maybe if Bella was here... Or Esme... Really anyone else.

Frida tried her hardest not to smile when Alice came into the room, but she had no trouble frowning when she left. She thought that maybe if someone else was here, the boys'd let up on Manny a bit.

Edward ran through the forest fast, his head was flashing unwilling sad images of Bella into his mind. He frowned, and quickened his pace. He thought she may be drying her hair by now. She wouldn't be in such of a hurry like the morning before. Minutes passed, and finally the view of the house he wanted was in sight. He smiled, and entered the house, not caring if anything broke.

He saw Emmet and Jasper's heads perk up as he passed the dining room. Edward ignored his brothers. And, without a noise, ended up in front of the bathroon door of the second floor. He knocked gently, and soon after he did the door revealed the face he wanted this whole time. He embraced Bella in his arms tight.

"Miss me?" His breath blew at Bella's semi-dry hair. She giggled.

"Too much." She closed her eyes taking in the moment, and wrapped her arms around his torso. Taking in his sweet smell.


	9. Chapter 9

Manny smiled brightly as Edward entered, and when he walked away in a hurry he exhaled slowly and slouched back again. "Can I go outside for a while? Or are you holding me captive." He sighed, standing up suddenly.

Frida grabbed his arm, turning him to face her. "What are you doing?" She asked, concerned.

Manny shook his head. "I need to be alone for un minuto. Please." He begged, turning away again. He waited for a response from Jasper or Emmett.

Emmet and Jasper looked at each other after looking at Edward's always-concerned face. They shrugged, and looked down at Manny.

Jasper loosened up into his normal self, walking toward the kid, "Edward has nice comforting techniques too. He's been through more than you think." Jasper kept his monotone in tack. And let his emotional ability fill up Manny's body. He waited for his reaction.

Manny's frustrated mood suddenly changed, making him comfortable in this place. He slumped his shoulders. He still felt the need to leave for a moment, get his thoughts straight. When he turned and faced Jasper's expectant eyes, he got suspicious. "Why don't I feel frustrated...? I feel more... Comfortable." He raised an eyebrow, confused.

Frida looked at Manny, seeing him relax. But Manny always held a grudge. And he was so angsty one moment, then relaxed the next. Something was going on here that the boys weren't telling them, and she looked at Jasper, waiting for his response.

Jasper smiled and looked back at Emmet, "Told you they don't listen." His fangs showed as he kept his smile when he turned back to face Manny.

"Edward, Alice, and I have more than regular vampires." He grinned, "Ed, can read what everyone in this room's mind now. And the reception gets stronger the more close you are to them." He paused, "But he gets so frustrated, because he can't read Bella's." He chuckled.

Emmet stepped in, "Jaz can make your emotions feel how ever he wants them to. He could make you more comfortable or less." Emmet shrugged.

Jasper sighed, "Alice's is a bit complicated. Her power is to look into the future. But, only when the decision is completely accurate can the pictures in her mind clear up completely." He grinned, "She gets frustrated too when she can't read Jacob. 'Member when everyone thought Bella was dead?" He chuckled low, and Emmet joined in.

"Careful Jaz, Ed will bite your head off mentioning that." Emmet added shortly.

"Yeah, yeah." Jasper looked at the kids now, "It's noon, you kids need anymore questions?" He nodded toward Manny, pushing his ability harder, making him more comfortable than before.

"Who is this Jacob...?" Manny asked, confused. It seemed like they knew who they were talking about, but forgotten that he didn't know. He sat back down into his chair, feeling even more comfortable now. He cursed Jasper's ability silently in his mind.

Frida was relieved when Manny sat back down, but also wanted to know who 'Jacob' was. She leaned forward in her chair, attempting to listen closer to the conversation Manny was having with the vampires. She wondered absentmindedly if Edward was listening in on her thoughts, and so she squeezed her eyes shut and thought, "Hi Edward!" Loudly. She hoped he'd be able to hear her.

"Bella would love to explain who Jake is." Emmet smiled, "You might have to get used to Ed interupting Bella's description of Jacob. He doesn't think the best of him, let's just say." Emmet winked.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Edward chuckled as the words came out.

"Bring me down." Bella's words didn't sound like an order, more like a loving murmur buried in Edward's chest.

Edward grinned and Bella could feel his moving chest, as he laughed lightly. He lifted her up quickly and set her down gently in her chair after the blurs came into a nice sunny view. Bella let out a light sigh, before looking around.

"It feels nice in the morning." She looked at the people around her, she grinned, "Morning."

Manny turned to face Bella. "Buenos días." He smiled cheerfully, keeping his mind off of the two boys behind him. He was glad that someone else had come, and he wouldn't have to talk only to Jasper and Emmett anymore. He watched as Frida ambled over to Edward, smiling happily.

Frida walked over to Edward, giving her most winning smile. "Buenos días, Edward! Did you hear my message?" She asked happily, watching Edward's face with careful eyes. She wanted to know if he'd heard everything ELSE she'd thought of this morning... Manny, Manny, Manny... She tried not to blush.

Bella closed her eyes feeling relaxation overflow her system, "Mmmm, keep that nice feeling up Jasper." She opened her eyes, seeing Jasper grin kindly down at Bella she smiled back. Bella swung her legs carelessy around under the table. She looked up and blushed forgetting for a moment about the kids around her.

"Good morning." She said quietly. She shrunk back into Edward's grasp, and she snuggled comfortably to eat at the same time.

Edward tried to grin lightly as possible at the girl in front of him, "Yes, it was pretty loud the way you said everything." Edward used his velvet touch in his light voice making it sound heavenly.

Manny nodded at Bella quickly, then raised one eyebrow. "Who is Jacob?" He asked calmly, feeling the comfort well inside of him. He watched her eat, noticing the way she was always in the protection of Edward. He smiled a little at the corner of his mouth, trying to make this question seem reasonable.

Frida laughed. She walked back to sit down in her chair, just in time to hear Manny ask his question. She looked at Bella expectantly.

Bella snapped her head up right when Jacob was mentioned. She looked up at Edward's frozen face. She took it as a sign and just replied simply, "He's a loving friend," she paused when Edward choked out a bit, "just like Edward." Bella smiled hoping that this would make what she said, be what the kids wanted.

Manny leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, but Jasper says Jacob is 'hard to see' for Alice. How come he's so especial?" He asked, confused. He knew there was something Bella wasn't telling him, and remembered vaguely about Edward saying 'Anything can happen here.'

Frida glanced at Jasper and Emmett, then back to Edward and Bella. She was totally focused in on Bella now, waiting for either her or Edward's reply.

Jasper pursed his lips turning away from Edward and Bella. Edward glared back at Jasper, warning him. Jasper backed off, as Bella looked at him questionably.

She cocked her head to the side slightly before talking, "You told him?" She flitted her eyes at Edward for one moment before continuing, "Well," she shrugged, "I'm sure they won't tell anyone."

Bella looked up at Edward's face for confirmation, but his eyes were still focused on Jasper. Bella tried harder to get his attention, she tugged lightly on the end of his shirt.

He looked down slowly, "Why don't you tell them about him?" Bella could tell it was hard for Edward to say those words nicely. So she stretched her neck up to give him a kiss.

Manny nodded. "Por favor, Bella." He pleaded, wanting very badly to clear up the unknown facts that still needed to be discovered. He smiled slightly, trying to look like he was paying more attention now.

Frida smiled, looking at Bella. She was grateful that Manny was so persistent, and that he'd been there to urge the conversation on.

Jasper and Emmet stayed back, and walked silently out of the room and wandered around the house joking around.

BELLA'S POV

I watched them leave my sight, and I puckered my lips at the corner of my mouth, making them leave my mind. I thought of how I would explain everything about Jake, when Edward was right behind me. I gave a deep sigh before I found my voice to start speaking.

"Well, me and Jake knew each other since we were kids." I smiled even more the more I mentioned him, and soon I didn't care about how everyone felt about how I was describing everything about Jacob.

"I barely noticed him when I moved here from Arizona. He'd grown so big!" I emphasized 'big' trying to make this not sound too boring. I told them about everything fast, and slowed down talking about when Edward left me. I felt him stiffen, and I tried my best to make my words not hurt him.

"And when Edward left, I wasn't happy. But Jake made that feeling go away." I grinned, "We spent so much time together;" I frowned remembering how sick he felt that night at the movies, "but somehow he changed. He started to feel really really sick." I made the sick part sound very important, "He wouldn't want to talk to me, and the sad empty feeling grew back in me." Small drop of water trickled down my cheek, I ignored them the best I could, but I couldn't help but sob. Remembering how horrible I felt with neither them by me.

Manny looked at his feet, obviously uncomfortable about the tears in Bella's eyes. When she started sobbing, he sighed. "Is this... Too painful to talk about...? I mean, you don't have to tell me." He said in a low voice, looking now up at Edward.

Frida sighed, looking at her hands that she twirled in her lap uncomfortably. When Bella started sobbing, it made her feel very bad. She sighed again, looking at Edward the way Manny did, waiting for a reply.

I pursed my lips and shut my eyes for a few seconds, "No, it's alright."

I felt a cold hand touch my waist, I jumped up, and gasped. A soft murmur entered my ear.

"Bella," Edward's voice made my sob calmer, I started choking now and then. My clothes were now drenched in salt water. But him being by me made me feel too good to care.

"You don't have to explain everything right now. They will be here until the space bends again. Don't worry, Love you will have so much time to talk about him." I stopped breathing when he mentioned, 'him'. I knew what he meant, but it never felt right when Edward said anything about Jake.

I clutched onto his chest, and he lifted me up slowly, the water dried slightly when my face touched his black shirt. But I knew for sure that it would be stained as well. I could only hear bits of what he was saying as my sobbing took over most of what my head was hearing.

Manny nodded, looking down again. He looked behind him, noticing for the first time that Jasper and Emmett had left. This was obviously a very painful subject, and he'd started the topic. He felt guilty for a moment, looking now at Frida.

Frida smiled weakly when Manny looked at her. She knew that it was very hard for Bella to talk about this boy now, and she turned to her, waiting for her to continue or say something at least.

I could feel the light, quick steps Edward took leaving the room. My throat felt sore, I could feel it swell up.

Edward nodded down at Frida, telling her he would calm her down. Esme flashed into the room then.

"Just make yourself at home here." Esme smiled at the two kids, as Edward walked out of the room.

He tried not to make me feel dizzy, he walked up the stairs without a noise slowly.

I felt Edward's smooth movements stop abruptly. I lifted up my head weakly, and peeked out of Edward's arms. I saw Carlisle's curious eyes, eye at me. I ducked back slowly, trying to keep the sobbing to over come me again.

Manny smiled as Carlisle entered the room, taking note of the other various happenings in the room. He was getting confused about something. 'Welcome to our world.' Carlisle had said. Manny wondered what this meant, concentrating on whatever they were going to say next.

I buried my face deeper into Edward's grip, hoping to hide from the memories that flowed into my mind unwillingly. I struggled and soon my face was sore from being rubbed against Edward's high quality shirt.

He turned me around and I felt the soft covers of the clean bed sitting in the middle of his room. I squeezed my eyes tighter, trying to keep away from all of my senses.


	10. Chapter 10

The cool hard touch of his fingers traced my face, and fixed my hair while everything was quiet. I could feel the pain in his face now, seeing me cry about the past. And I didn't want to see it. I grabbed the corner of the covers and quickly wrapped myself in them, without once opening my eyes.

Carlisle shook his head lightly, glancing into the dinning room where Esme and the kids were. He smiled at them, before walking into the kitchen facing Alice.

He set his hands lightly on the marble counter, and pulled his eyebrows together, "I see I've missed some things."

Esme followed in with the two kids at her side. She saw their faces change hearing the question Carlisle was asking.

Manny sighed. "Well, I asked Bella to tell me about this Jacob guy and... She kinda freaked out." He said, looking at the doctor wearily. He kept feeling that it was his fault, but then the other half of his mind told him that there were darker forces working to pull at Bella's emotions. She really had feelings for this Jacob person, and that confused Manny. He had always assumed that Bella and Edward were together.

Unless, Edward and Jacob... Were fighting for her. But then again, where was Jacob? Shouldn't he be here with all of his vampire friends? Manny sighed, waiting for Carlisle to speak.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows up for one second, forming wrinkles on his forehead; they dropped down, making him look back to the age he was again.

"Bella has been through so much, you can't even imagine." His voice came out firm but worried at the same time.

Manny nodded solemnly. "I understand. Well, at least I think I do." He said thoughtfully, trying to read Carlisle's expressions. He fidgeted his feet on the floor, bored.

Frida munched on a churro she had found on the floor. She had dusted it off, and it was good enough now. Nice and cinnamony. She smiled, but noticed Manny's mood at once. She dropped her grin and soon became bored as well.

Alice bent her head to face the floor, and walked toward the kids. She kneeled down by them and set her cold hand on their shoulder, "Bella has been through so much pain through almost just one year." She pursed her lips looking up at Manny, "I'll explain, I'm sure it won't hurt anyone." Alice jumped up from her kneel, and grabbed the two kids' hands leading them toward the sunny living room.

Manny followed Alice clumsily, noticing how fast and graceful she was. He kept stumbling over his own feet, and this bothered him. It made him look like even more of a 'kid' than Jasper and Emmett had thought before.

Frida smirked as Manny tripped time and time again. But she was glad that he was able to regain his balance after a while. She didn't like to see him get hurt. Her pulse raced faster as she thought these words, and her cheeks turned slightly red as well.

Alice pranced over to the long couch, and asked the two kids that were behind to sit next to her with her eyes.

"So... Why isn't Jacob here? With Bella? I mean, it seems like she has feelings for her, and after all, he IS a vampire, right?" Manny asked sitting down. He waited for a reply silently.

Frida took a seat next to Manny, waiting as well for Alice to respond to his question of sorts.

Alice giggled as she heard the theory of Manny, "Nope." She smiled, "Let me explain first."

Alice looked at the two kids and started her story from where Bella had left off.

"The only reason Jake was sick was because he was turning into something else." She grinned, "I'm sure you two are sick of the guessing game aren't you?" She chirped lightly and gracefully.

"Well, Bella didn't mind what he turned into, after Jacob had broken the rules to tell her. But everyone in his tribe knew that she could keep the secret." Alice nodded, "So that made two secrets she would have to keep."

Alice stared off in front of her, at the scene past the glass walls, "Jacob and his tribe are our enemies. But Bella makes us come together. Some of us don't think of Jacob and his tribe as enemies but friends!" She loved to mention Jacob as a friend and nothing else.

"And Jacob, and his tribe grow larger, heal fast, are strong, have a regular temperature of about 100 degrees, and can transform..." She left the 'm' trailed off.

Manny motioned with his hands for her to continue; he was getting impatient with these people who never told him the straightforward truth.

Frida was getting excited now, seeing that Manny would try to coax the truth out of Alice. Which these vampires rarely ever revealed.

Alice looked down at Manny ignoring his hand, "Wolves, Werewolves." her face was plain, too unlike her normal self.

"They aren't bad, but to a lot of people we are the enemies, but Jacob hates all of us no matter what." She said.

Manny nodded. "Okay. Vampires, werewolves... Where's the zombies, mummies, and Frankenstein's monster? You're meaning to tell me that ALL these movie monsters are real?" He asked suddenly, very confused.

Alice looked down at him keeping her face plain and serious, "Only us and werewolves in this world." Her voice stayed still, monotone.

"So... Was there a first vampire...? Or how did you all become like this?" Manny asked in a small voice.

Alice's face suddenly turned dark and, painful. Never like she had ever been. She couldn't help but remember darkness. Darkness where she had been left, before she had turned into this.

Her voice whimpered and shaked, "Carlisle." It came out miserable.

Carlisle came over as soon as the light shaking call was out. He patted Alice's shoulder lightly, and calmed her down with low murmurs.

Manny squirmed a bit. 'Gran. I made ANOTHER girl sad.' He thought, looking at Carlisle. Perhaps HE was going to explain.

Frida suddenly felt bad for the pixie-like vampire. She walked over to pat her other shoulder just as Carlisle had done. She smiled comfortingly at her.

Alice kept her head low, trying not to remember what had long past. And tried to take in what Carlisle was saying, "Nothing happened...things will be fine...everything is past...there is nothing to fear..." She could hear Carlisle's words trail off as flashes of dark images appear in her mind, interrupting his comfort.

Manny sighed, watching Frida and Carlisle comfort Alice. He really wanted this to be explained, however.

Frida continued to pat Alice's shoulder, smiling a bit.

Carlisle murmured one more thing making Alice want to run rather than tip-toe out of the living room, "I'll tell them." His words were soft. Alice's eyes shot wide, remembering how things related to everything she had faced, had things that did with Bella. She chocked and held her breath as she flashed out of the room, into hers. The door gave way a loud noise, that was too loud to be ear piercing.

Manny looked at Carlisle alone now, waiting for him to explain the origin of how they came to be. He looked at Frida, who seemed very surprised that Alice had ran off. He was surprised also; he'd thought of Alice as a rather chipper person, and that she was rather optimistic. He gave no look to the door which Alice had run through, just payed attention to Carlisle's movements and expressions, trying to figure out when he was going to start talking.

Frida's arms dropped to her sides, making a slap noise. Her eyelids dropped and moved away from the chair. She walked back to the seat next to Manny, and sat down promptly. She smiled at Manny who paid no mind to her whatsoever, just looked straight ahead at Carlisle. She followed his gaze, looking at the doctor herself.

They both waited in silence for Carlisle to explain the coming of the vampires, still in a state of shock at Alice's rather not-so-happy reaction to Manny's previous question. They thought of Carlisle as the type of person who would be able to sustain the explanation; he seemed so calm at all times, even in a very high-tension situation like the one only seconds earlier.

"I see your impatience." Carlisle's voice was just a bit more than a whisper, he took a seat down next to the other side of Manny, "But everyone in this house has been through too much pain, confusing, and fear, to want to move on." He looked straight into Manny's eyes trying to make him understand exactly how MUCH they have been through.

The wrinkles in his forehead came back, and stress marks under his eyes became too noticable.

"Everyone in this family has become this form, only because they had nothing else to do. They only had this one option to live on."

"But how... Did you get this way?" Manny asked, frowning. He really just wanted to get straight down to the point here.

Frida looked into the sad doctor's eyes, feeling the sorrow of all of the family members combined. She clutched her chest lightly, trying to etch out the pain if she could.

Carlisle sighed and tried his hardest to not fidget around this situation, his eyes turned dark. Thinking of everything he remembered of his 'adopted children's' past. He thought through thoroughly about every part he knew about their past; their past centuries of these forms. The pain, and burning, the confusion, and fear they went through. Only about an eighth of a second past as he went through his mind. His eyes shut soon after everything was clear enough.

The dark circles under his eyes grew darker, into a bruise purple. His thirst was overwhelming at this time. He hadn't hunted for about a week. The ache in his throat was getting in his way, but he was used to all of this. He ignored it as much as possible talking about this situation.

Half a second past as this pain happened, before he spoke in return of Manny's impatient question, "Our venom." He stated firmly. That was the main part of their transformation, but he would further explain the rest.

Manny leaned in closer at the mention of venom. He hadn't known that this was the case with vampires, only that they sucked blood from their victims. He'd always thought that they hypnotized people into being vampires. But for a split second he saw Carlisle's pained face dealing with something hurtful. What could be hurting him? Manny tried to listen closer as he waited for Carlisle to explain the rest.

Carlisle quickly studied the expression that Manny had changed when he lifted up his head to start speaking again. The pause didn't affect his timing of his reply to the short silence.

"The venom heals wounds. And of course I only turn people into these forms if they have no more choices in their lives." He paused creasing his forehead, "Though the price of that, is the pain you go through. It feels like you are in the devil's grasp. But everyone has a different perspective."

The deep wrinkles in Carlisle's forehead make him look about 5 years older, than how he looked now. As if, finally his age changed.

"Huh. Ay." Manny remarked, looking at Frida who nodded in agreement. He looked back at Carlisle, wanting to know more about all of this.

Bella covered herself in the darkness of the golden sheets. But she could still sense the tension and worry in Edward's face. She puckered her face and wondered how he would react if she asked about what she wanted so suddenly. But only about a second of thought, she realized that this was the wrong time for this. Everything going on in his mind right now must have been passing by so fast and confusing. Her eyes squinted, the dim the already black under the blankets covering every part of her body.

Edward's face scrunched in confusion at the sudden reaction. He knew this would come, but he would have let her do it anyway; he knew it would give her time to calm down. Seconds past; and new seconds of worry covered in his face. It grew nearly unbearable, but he remembered what Bella was upset about and chocked himself. He would have stopped breathing, stopped his heart, if only he had one.

Carlisle continued on, without a pause that could act as if it were too long, "Like I said everyone has a different perspective of our transformation process. But the pain will and is unbearable. The price is different to everyone. "

Manny raised an eyebrow, confused. "So... When do you actually BECOME a vampire?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. He realized that he was pressing Carlisle with more than enough questions, but he needed to find out more. He put his head right up again and waited for a response eagerly.


	11. Chapter 11

Frida was lost in thought, remembering happily that she and Manny were basically 'together' now. She smiled slightly, but still made it unnoticeable to Manny. Instead she started paying more attention, looking at Carlisle as well for a response.

"Well, like I said." He paused, and acted as it were for a cough, he made it fake enough to be real.

"I make them, only when it is their only choice. But other vampires have their own ways. You only turn into a vampire if the venom stays in long enough to spread. But if you take it out you won't turn into one." He paused, thinking for only about a second if telling about Bella would make a difference, only about a 16th of a second past as he thought.

"Bella was hunted by a vampire, and was nearly turned into one of us. Edward saved her. Taking the blood out of her on his own."

"But wouldn't he just drain it out of her completely? I mean... What stopped him from drinking it all?" Manny asked, interested to the extreme now.

Frida watched Manny's every move, seeing his expressions change in a whole new light. She stared at him lovingly now, entranced.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows, surprised only by the bit, on how he didn't know, "Love." He chuckled, "Edward loves Bella. That is why he came back for her." Carlisle was sure to make short of what had happened only a couple of months ago.

"Huh. They must love each other a whole lot." Manny remarked, looking at Frida now. He blushed a bit upon seeing that she was staring at him. He laughed nervously, pulling at his collar. Obviously embarrassed. It wouldn't have been so awkward had Frida not been looking at him in such a... Well, I guess you could call it romantic, but it wasn't a situation in which it was needed.

Frida saw Manny's nervous face and snapped out of it at once. "Yeah, yeah. Sure." She said, trying to sound alert as if she had been paying attention to Carlisle the entire time. She whipped her head to look at the doctor, embarrassed. She couldn't tell whether Manny was still looking at her, but the memory of his expression made her cheeks heat up as they blushed.

Edward tried to get closer in toward Bella, by trying to take hold of her waist.

Bella held her breath, and grimaced, as she felt the cool hand trying to reach. She pursed her lips. And tightened her eyes shut. Thinking to sleep just a bit longer, maybe to stay away from all of the pain of memories and desires for just now. Her breath was unsteady, but unsure.

Edward's hands snapped back, as he noticed the refusal. Pursing his lips he studied the wrapped up figure he loved. He let his eyebrows drop, and his eyes rest, leaving an empty expression lie on his face.

Carlisle continued to chuckle and grin, "You have no idea." The laugh stopped and Carlisle smiled a half smile at the corner of his mouth, "You could say a bit much."

"Don't you guys want Bella to be one of you? I mean, she and Edward ARE in love, so shouldn't SHE want to?" Manny asked, looking back at Carlisle, the red in his cheeks fading now. He tried not to glance over at Frida as he said the words 'in love'. The thought of the phrase aroused more blushing on his part.

Frida noticed his blush and realized that she was staring at him again. She shook her head lightly and faced Carlisle.

BELLA'S POV

I tried not be such a bother to him, especially now, I knew how he felt; but I couldn't see his pained face now. My lips kept pursed, but more worry welled up into my stomach, I couldn't take more of it, when Edward was the part causing it, but I was too, and I didn't want to make it worse by having him see me like this.

My eyes kept shut, and I curled my body into a tight, close ball like I did before. The tension left my eyes as I thought of the times when I just met Edward at first. My head felt light, and I swayed my head side to side, rocking my thoughts away from my mind, into sleep.

Emmet laughed at the remarks the cat was making. One more false laugh and he would be on the floor rolling around. He leaned on the white couch that they were sitting on casually.

"Don't you know 'love' kid?" Emmet sighed dramatically, "Edward 'loves' her too much to become one. Didn't you hear what Carlisle was saying about pain?" Emmett's head shook with a smug grin on his face, mockery.

"Guess your grades in school are a disappointment." Jasper appeared at Emmett's side, his arm on Emmett's right shoulder, casual as normal.

Manny sighed, seeing Emmett. He tried furiously to make the red fade from his cheeks but to no avail. They just got hotter with Emmett's teasings. He sighed. "Yes, they are, but that's none of your negocio." He said, looking hard into Jasper's eyes. He narrowed his own a bit, trying to get his message across loud and clear: He'd had enough of Emmett and Jasper mocking him constantly.

Frida glared at the boys too, angry that they'd interrupted. She nodded when Manny made the statement about their grades being bad. They were pretty proud of that, actually. She was angry at them as well, because of the teasing. She narrowed her eyes and waited for something to happen.

I was surprised how fast my dreams came at me. I had stayed up late. I thought it over again, until about 11:00, it wasn't that late. I dismissed that to thought, thinking it was useless to know anymore.

At the same time trying to forget that thought, I heard an echo in my head, singing it seemed. I tried to move closer toward the black melody. Beautiful, I thought, my eyes filled with curiosity, at what creature could make such a lovely sound. The scene changed, everything around me changed. The blackness disappeared, and green appeared, grass, plants, and, forest. I looked around me, everything seemed so real, for once, I wished I could stay in my dream, for once it was not one of my nightmares I've dreamt of at night.

Carlisle sighed, "Emmet, Jasper." Carlisle nearly made a hiss under his breath, without lifting his head, but his kindness toward his 'adopted children' overwhelmed him.

Emmet kept his smug grin on his face, "Hmm, what I would do to see what your world is like." Emmet slumped back, stretching his arms above his head, and grunting at the too-easy effort.

Jasper's eyes widened then returned to their normal size, "You know Emmet, kids don't like remembering things that are bad. So maybe they won't remember this." Jasper shrugged. His voice filled the air with a soothing, calm feeling, and he grinned facing Emmet now.

Manny sighed. "You mean bad things like your face, Emmett?" He grinned sarcastically, high-fiving Frida without looking at her. He turned back to Carlisle, waiting to see if he would talk some more, or if everything had been explained already.

Frida high-fived Manny, sticking her tongue out at the boys. "Take that, bloodsuckers!" She said jokingly, grinning.

I moved toward the loving sound, weaving slowly and carefully through the thick forest of trees. My eyes wandered every detail of the fantasy. What is this? My eyes didn't feel heavy, my body didn't feel any different than how they felt before I came into this dream, everything felt the same.

As I walked around the trees, every step I was closer to the musical that filled my attention. I fluttered to an opening just beyond me, only a few meters. The sound grew stronger, a great melody in the thin air, the cool air of a morning.

Emmet looked up at the ceiling, and squinted his eyes for a moment, before looking back down at the two kids in front of him, "Well I guess yours isn't 'that' bad in this world, if you think of it in a way." Emmet shrugged like it was a comment, but could feel the tension in Carlisle's glare.

"Em, Em, Em." Jasper shook his head side to side, like he was teaching him something new; something they have not learned in centuries.

"That may be true, but they aren't that bad." Jasper's tone of mockery filled the air with more tension, but his heaving breath brought another soothing feeling into everyone's atmosphere they were taking in.

Manny looked at Jasper wearily. "Thanks." He said sarcastically, turning back to Carlisle again. "So... Now what?" He asked the doctor, bored.

Frida sighed and she too turned to see Carlisle, bored as well.

I cocked my head in confusion as I saw my own self, like a mirror, facing myself; but my mouth was moving. The melody was coming from, me? I took one more step forward, and the reflection faded away into wind. My hair brushed against the side of my face. I half dropped my mouth opened, at the beautiful figure that had just disappeared; the lovely sound the figure came out with.

I blinked, and looked around as everything disappeared. Black again. I pursed my lips, waiting to fall, into the deep dark.

Jasper flung his hand out in front of Manny's face, as if wanting to shake his hand, "No prob."

A muffled chuckle behind him, caught his attention and he turned to face Emmet, "Ha, what is it again Em?" Jasper urged on, already knowing.

"Well Jazz," They made it sound like they were teaching a bunch of preschoolers, "kids want their space. If you gave them some maybe they could think of some way to get rid of their bad parts of their personality." The sarcasm filled his voice, when he hit 'bad parts of their personality.'

Jasper grinned back, "We, obviously you don't know children that well. They like to be kidded around sometimes. Of course you took that a bit far." Jasper set his hands on the side of his waist.

Carlisle stood up, looking at the two boys, "I'll leave you four to be acquainted now."

Carlisle nodded at the two groups in front of him and walked away silently, without a noise.

Manny stared after Carlisle, desperately not wanting him to leave, but he said nothing of it. He merely unwillingly turned to Jasper and Emmett. "So... What do you guys do for fun? I mean, you just seem to stand around a lot... And talk." He said, looking directly at Emmett.

Frida giggled a bit. "What I wouldn't have given to see Sartana's face when she realized she was in another world. Ha." She laughed, looking at Manny.

Manny turned and nodded, then looked back to the boys waiting for a response.

"Well, as you can see, this house is pretty big." Jasper replied tracing his finger through the air, pointing around him, at almost every wall, "Do whatever you want. We don't care, anything can be replaced." Jasper grinned, looking behind him to see Alice's surprised face looking up at him. He turned back at them.

"Almost everything. Sorry had to clear that up."

BELLA-

My eyes shot open, and I knew Edward would fuss about the odd feeling in the change of atmosphere by me. He did, he grabbed me up and threw the covers across the room.

"Are you ok Bella? Scared? What is it? Are you still sad?" His voice sounded too alarmed.

My neck was bent back, and my eyes widened at the sudden movement I didn't expect, "Just a dream." I soothed, remembering the lovely sound in the quiet forest.

"Do you have any cookie sheets? Y'know, the kind that's rectangular and flat?" Manny asked excitedly, getting an idea. He leaned over and whispered his plan to Frida.

Frida caught on and high-fived him. "Dude, best idea EVER." She grinned, waiting for the boys to respond.

"Like I said," Jasper recited, "Whatever you want." He motioned them to follow him, and flashed into the kitchen.

"Sweet!" Manny exclaimed as he grabbed up what he was looking for. He grabbed Frida's hand and ran for the stairs.

Frida blushed as Manny touched her skin, and ran with him to the stairs. There, they climbed up, feeling the exhilaration of the height. Smiling widely, she sat down on the cookie sheet with Manny.

Manny cackled slightly. "Here we go!" He cried out, pushing the top of the stairs. They slid down the stairs at top speed, screaming with glee all the while. When they reached the bottom, they lay in a toppled heap on the floor. "Ha! That was awesome!" Manny exclaimed, standing up.


End file.
